The Hunt for Evil just Got a New Fighter, and Her Name is Carly
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: This is the story of Carly, a 16 year old girl whose life just keeps getting worse. First all her friends die and she only lived because the Winchesters saved her. Then her mom was killed, she found she has special abilities and she has a secret not even she knows about. Will Carly choose good or let the darkness consume her?
1. Carly loses everything

"Here we are!" Said Dean as they stopped in the parking lot of a Biggerson's. They've been in a car almost two days to get here, and it was finally worth it. To have a case after dad died is all they needed. It's been a few months since they had to say goodbye to their father, and Dean still thought about it everyday. Remembering it was his fault their father is dead, it's a burden he'll have to carry to the grave.

"And where is that exactly?" Said Sam rubbing his eyes.

"Wausau, Wisconsin." Said Dean

"Why are we here?" Said Sam

"The case, remember?" Said Dean

"Oh, the case." Said Sam grabbing his research from the backseat, "Well according to the local newspaper there have been 5 missing persons in the last week."

"Who was the first vic?" Asked Dean

"Anna Xiong." Said Sam

"Any similarities?" Asked Dean

"All the vic's were girls and all of them were sixteen." Said Sam analyzing the notes he had taken. These girls were so young they didn't deserve to be taken or what Dean and Sam suspected, dead. Their lives were taken from them, and Sam hated it. He hated when monsters, human and creature alike, took innocent life with their hands, just for the fun of it. It made him sick. That's part of the reason he killed evil, to get rid of the monsters.

"Where did Anna live?" Said Dean

"Her house is on Oriole street and the house number is 3209." Said Sam

"How did you…" Said Dean

"I know how to hack." Said Sam

"Nerd." Said Dean

"Whatever." Said Sam

"Let's go talk to the parents." Said Dean as they both got back in the car.

The rest of the of the ride was in silence. Both thinking about their own things. Their own tragedies. Once they reached the house Sam knocked.

"Who is it?" Said a woman behind the door.

"FBI, we would like to ask you a few questions about Anna's disappearance." Said Sam

"I already told the police everything." Said the women opening the door.

"I'm agent Northman and this is agent Stackhouse. This will only take a moment of your time." Said Dean showing her his fake badge as Sam did.

"Like I already said I told the police everything." Said Anna's mother

"Yes, we know Mrs. Xiong but we are doing our own investigation so..." Said Dean

"Just, come in." Said Anna's mother annoyed.

"So, Mrs. Xiong was..." Asked Sam entering her house. It was full of decorative girly things, that Sam had no idea about. It kinda looked like an old woman's house, a house a grandma might live in. But he didn't want to say anything to upset her before they could ask her questions, so he said nothing.

"Call me Precious." Said Anna's mother interrupting Sam.

"Wait your name is Precious?" Asked Dean giggling

"Yeah, it was my grandmothers name, is there something wrong with that?" Asked Precious

"No." Said Dean giggling a bit.

"Okay, Precious. Was Anna acting strangely before she died?" Asked Sam giving Dean a mean glare.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary." Said Precious

"Did Anna have any enemies or anyone who wanted to hurt her?" Asked Dean

"Why would you say that?" Said Precious

"Please answer the question, ma'am." Said Dean

"No, Anna was a good kid, she was friends with everyone." Said Precious

"What happened the night she disappeared?" Asked Sam sitting down on the grandma couch. It was hard, had doilies, and it was very dusty. It even smelled like old people. She either bought this at some yard sale or she just looks young and is very, very old. Unless a grandma lives here but it doesn't look like it.

"She was hanging out with her friends at this party, she called me beforehand to let me know she was going to be late." Said Precious

"Did she come home?" Asked Dean

"No that was the last time I talked to her, before she vanished." Said Precious starting to cry.

"Do you know where this party was?" Asked Sam

"No, she never got the chance to tell me." Said Precious with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for your time." Said Dean standing up

"Can you promise me something." Asked Precious grabbing Sam's arm. Her veins were sticking out of hands like an old woman, she must be at least 50 or 60 but she looked young, maybe 30. She looked Sam in the eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. Well now he felt bad about the whole old lady thing, he's just glad he never said that out loud.

"What?" Said Sam

"Please bring my daughter home." Said Precious

"We will try our best." Said Dean as they walked out the front door.

"Well that got us zip." Said Sam getting into the Impala with Dean.

"Who's the newest to go missing?" Asked Dean

"Claire Flitz, went missing two days ago." Said Sam

"Address?" Asked Dean starting up the Impala.

"1916 Partridge ave, about 20 minutes from here." Said Sam

"Alright, let's go talk to her parents." Said Dean

"Mrs. Flitz this officer Northman and officer Stackhouse from the FBI. We would like to ask you a few questions about your daughter. We discovered she went missing and our boss sent us here to check it out. Mrs. Flitz are you..." Said Dean knocking on the door.

"Ask away. I just want my daughter found." Said Mrs. Flitz opening the door.

"Did Claire seem strange before she disappeared?" Asked Sam

"What do you mean?" Said Mrs. Flitz

"Like scared or worried?" Said Dean

"Well the night before she went missing she was acting a little strange." Said Mrs. Flitz

"Like?" Said Dean

"She kept saying over and over that vampires were after them and that she was next. But I didn't believe her, vampires don't exist." Said Mrs. Flitz

"Them?" Asked Sam and Dean as the same time.

"All her friends." Said Mrs. Flitz

"Are they the ones that have been going missing?" Asked Dean

"Yes." Said Mrs. Flitz

"Would anyone want to hurt Claire and her friends?" Asked Dean as she led them into the kitchen. Her house was much more modern than the Precious' house. He didn't know if Sam was thinking it but he totally thinks Mrs. Xiong is older than she looks maybe 50 or so. If her house smelled like that, she had to be old.

"No, but..." Said Mrs. Flitz

"But, what?" Asked Sam

"The night she came home from the party, she was covered in dirt, bruises and cuts and that was the night Anna went missing." Said Mrs. Flitz crying

"I'm sorry Mrs. Flitz for Claire and all her friends but we will find them." Said Dean

"I just feel bad for Carly, she must be so depressed right now." Said Mrs. Flitz crying

"Who's Carly?" Asked Sam

"Carly is the only one left who was at the party that night." Said Mrs. Flitz crying

"Do you know where she lives?" Asked Dean

"Yeah, she lives about two blocks from here." Said Mrs. Flitz

"Thanks, Mrs. Flitz." Said Sam as they left the house.

"I wonder why a bunch of vampires are going after these girls, it doesn't make any sense." Said Sam

"We should go get a motel. I am beat and I haven't slept in days." Said Dean

"No, we need to go talk to Carly, she is going to be next." Said Sam

"But sleep..." Said Dean whining

"Dean." Said Sam

"Fine, but when we are done, I'm sleeping." Said Dean

"Fine." Said Sam

Knock. Knock.

"FBI." Said Dean through the door.

"May I help you?" Said a girl from behind them.

"Are you Carly?" Asked Sam

"That would be me, can I help you with something?" Asked Carly

"May we ask you a few questions?" Asked Sam as he showed his badge.

"I guess." Said Carly

"So Carly, what happened the night Anna went missing?" Asked Dean

"You won't believe me, no one does." Said Carly

"Just tell us, we'll understand." Said Dean

"Okay, but you can't call me crazy, got it." Said Carly

"We won't, I promise." Said Sam

"Okay, well we were walking home from practice because we all swim on our school's swim team. We went down this empty road when this flyer from out of nowhere hits me in the face. It was for this new club called Vampiros or something like that. So of course Claire wanted to go and we weren't gonna let her go alone, so we went. Everything was fun for awhile until..." Said Carly

"Until what?" Said Sam

"An hour into the party, 6 or 7 people ran into the crowd. I thought nothing of it till the first scream rang out. Then everyone was panicking, running, trying to escape but most didn't. We started to run when Anna got captured. All my other friends had already escaped. But I couldn't leave her, she was my friend. The thing bit into to her like a cupcake and her face started to lose color, paler and paler. She looked into my eyes as her eyes started to lose life. She screamed but I was too scared to move.

When he dropped her there wasn't an ounce of life left. So I used all my strength and ripped a piece of wood off a chair and impaled him with it. Of course, it didn't work. He just pulled it out like it was nothing. That's when I ran and didn't stop till I was home. Then I heard about my friends going missing, and that's when I knew it was that man killing my friends." Said Carly crying

"Why did he kill all your friends?" Asked Dean

"They saw everything those monsters did, so I'm betting it was so no one knew they existed." Said Carly sobbing

"Carly, we won't let them touch you, okay." Said Sam

"How can you believe me, while no one else will?" Asked Carly

"We have open minds." Said Dean

"But how? How can you believe in something so crazy?" Asked Carly

"We've been through a lot of crazy stuff ourselves. Now Carly I want you to lock the doors and stay inside, tomorrow we will check on you. They can't get in unless you let them." Said Sam

"Okay I will." Said Carly walking back to her house taking a long glance back.

"It's a pretty good idea." Said Dean

"What?" Said Sam

"Making a club, inviting people and then eating them, it's a all you can drink buffet." Said Dean

"Really?" Said Sam annoyed.

"What? If I was a vamp that's what I would do." Said Dean

"Whatever Dean." Said Sam

"Well we got no more leads, let's go to a motel and sleep." Said Dean starting the car

"I guess." Said Sam

Late that night, Sam had another nightmare but this time it was about Carly. She was inside her house when someone knocked at the front door. She opened it but no one was there. She closed the door and someone knocked again. This time when she opened the door there was man. Her expression turned frightened and she tried slamming the door but he wouldn't let her.

"You can't come in you're not invited." Screamed Carly

"Well I can make you invite me in." Said the man hypnotizing her to let him in.

"Why did I just do that?" Said Carly

"Because I made you." Said the man bagging her head and dragging her outside. She struggled with all her strength but she wasn't strong enough and the man threw her into the drunk and drove off. Then Sam wakes up breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream." Sam whispered to himself multiple times.

The song Born to Be Wild started playing from Dean's phone.

"Dean, answer your phone." Said Sam

No answer.

"Dean." Said Sam

Still no answer.

"Hello?" Questioned Sam into the phone, finally ending the song. Don't get it wrong Sam liked the song but not when he was half asleep.

"Hello Sam." Said a voice. Sam had never heard this voice before but somehow they knew who he was.

"Who is this?" Asked Sam

"Someone you don't want to meet." Said the voice

"How do you know my name?" Asked Sam

"I have my sources." Said the voice

"Who are you?" Asked Sam

"I heard you were with my friend Carly, today." Said the voice

"Leave her alone." Said Sam

"Oh, I already have her." Said the voice

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Dean sitting up.

"Shhh!" Said Sam

"Please, help. I don't know what happened, but he made me let him in. Please I don't want to die." Said Carly

"You hear that. She doesn't want to die. If you don't meet me here in one hour, her fear comes true." Said the voice hanging up.

"What's happening?" Asked Dean

"They got Carly, we need to go now." Said Sam getting dressed quickly.

"We don't even know where it is." Said Dean

"I can track where the last ping was. So just let me check." Said Sam opening his laptop.

"Nerd." Said Dean

"Got it. They called from 567 6th street, let's go." Said Sam packing up

"Hold your horses, let's talk about what we are doing. We are walking into a trap Sam, we are not prepared." Said Dean

"We have two machetes in the trunk right." Said Sam

"Yeah." Said Dean

"Dead man's blood?" Asked Sam

"Yeah." Said Dean

"Then we are prepared." Said Sam throwing his bags in the backseat.

"Sammy." Said Dean

"It's Sam. Now get in or I'm leaving without you." Said Sam

Dean had nothing better to do so he got in the driver's side and started the car. They passed a ton of abandoned buildings, parks and residences as they made it to the outskirts of town. When they arrived Dean spoke first, "So how do we approach this?"

"We walk right in, and kill any vamp we see." Said Sam

"Usually, I'm the one who just goes in swinging." Said Dean

"Is there a problem with that?" Asked Sam

"No." Said Dean

Sam and Dean walk through the front doors, ready to attack. It was a cement room with a balcony and lots and lots of space. If this wasn't infested with vampires, Dean might actually go to this club. The room was empty except for Carly who was tied to a wooden chair in the far left corner.

"Carly, it's gonna be okay." Said Sam running to her and taking the gag from her mouth

"Thank God you're here." Said Carly

"What happened?" Asked Dean

"He made me let him in, and then I was here….look behind you!" Yelled Carly as a vampire tried to hit Sam. But Dean was too quick and sliced the vampire's head off within seconds.

"What the hell was that?!" Said Carly

"Awesome right." Said Dean

"Really Dean." Said Sam

More and more came into the room. At least 30 vampires surrounded them. Without warning all the vamps attacked. Sam and Dean were completely surrounded but that didn't stop them. They took out their machetes and started slicing. They were split up and Sam was surrounded by 5 vamps. He cut one's head off, and then pain shot through his leg as he looked down to see a vampire biting his ankle.

"Seriously dude." Said Sam

"I'm hungry." Said the vamp

"Disgusting." Said Sam cutting the things head off as he continued fighting the others.

Dean on the other hand was slicing and dicing with no vamp, getting close enough to injure him. After almost 10 minutes of fighting the vampire's off, finally no more vampires came, all were dead.

"What were those?" Asked Carly

"Vampires." Said Dean

"Vampires exist?!" Asked Carly

"Didn't you realize it when the man killed Anna?" Asked Sam

"I thought he was a cannibal more than a vampire." Said Carly

What they didn't know was there was one vampire left. The leader of the coven. The voice on the other side of the phone. He was hiding behind a pillar and when the Winchester's were distracted, he striked. He ran at Sam and Dean using his vampire speed and grabbed Sam by the throat. Dean tried to stop him but he was too slow. By the time he could react, the man's hand was already around Sam's neck.

"If you take one little step I'll snap your brother's neck, like a twig." Said the vamp as Sam lost grip on his machete, letting it fall onto the floor.

"Okay, just calm down." Said Dean

"Put the machete down." Said the vamp

"I don't kn…" Said Dean

"I said PUT IT DOWN!" Yelled the vamp squeezing Sam's throat just a bit tighter.

"Okay, okay it's down." Said Dean setting the machete on the cold, cement floor.

"Step away." Said the vamp

"Okay, stepping back." Said Dean taking a few steps back.

"You killed my friends." Said Carly

"Yeah I did and they were delicious. Especially, the brown haired one. Claire I think her name was. Anna was sweet, Phoua and Christy were spicy but Claire was delicious. Very good meal." Said the vamp licking his lips.

"You bastard." Said Carly trying to attack him as Dean held her back, "This is what he wants. He wants to piss you off so don't give him the luxury."

"Let's make this exciting, who do you want me to eat first, your baby brother Sam or the girl you just met?" Asked the vampire grabbing Carly's arm pulling her to his side, "Chose fast Dean, or I'll kill both of them. Tick tock their lives are on the clock." Said the vamp extending his fangs.

"Dean, save Carly." Mouthed Sam

"No, I won't risk your life." Mouthed Dean

"Save her, I got this." Mouthed Sam

"What's your choice? The girl who lost everything or the damned brother?" Asked the vamp

"The girl." Said Dean really worried for Sam.

"I'm surprised in you Dean. You would let your brother die over some girl. I guess you don't love him as much as I thought you did." Said the vamp as Carly ran into Dean's arms away from the monster.

"Carly, stay here I got to go save my brother." Said Dean

"But..." Said Carly

"Stay, I mean it." Said Dean

"You are going to taste delicious." Said the vamp as he bit into Sam's neck.

"Gahhhh!" Said Sam trying to grab his machete but there was no use, he was stuck. When a vampire bites you, it doesn't give you pleasure like in some movies or turn you, it's just pain. Like a thousand needles are stabbing you in one spot, it hurts so bad you want to scream. The only way for them to turn you is if they feed you their blood, but most of the time they just feed till there's nothing left. Sam could feel every movement the vamp made with his teeth, he could feel his blood leave his body, he could feel his life draining away.

Sam kicked his machete to Dean. But the vamp was faster, he grabbed Dean as he still fed from Sam and threw him into the back wall. His head hit the cold cement, knocking him out. The color in Sam's face started to fade and his eyes were closing.

"I am not going to watch this again." Carly whispered to herself grabbing the machete. The vamp was turned away from her so with one quick swipe.

"Not so fast." Said the vamp grabbing the machete midair.

"Aw..." Carly said as he bent her wrist the wrong way to make her drop the machete.

"Do you really think you can kill me with that?" He said dropping Sam to the floor.

"Not really, I was just trying to get you away from Sam." Carly said as he started choking her.

"You are one interesting girl. First you stab me, which was very brave of you, then you try to kill me. Why aren't you scared to attack me?" Asked the vamp lifting Carly above the ground.

"I'm not scared because I watched you kill my friends and that gives me motive, to end you." Carly said gasping for air.

"Interesting. Maybe I won't kill you. Maybe, I'll turn you." Said the vamp. The only way to start the turning process is to drain her to almost death, then feed her his blood. He kind of wanted a new friend, maybe she could be that friend. They could live forever traveling the world killing whoever they wanted, he had no one left so why not?

"Put her down!" Said Dean coming toward them with a machete.

"Or what?" Said the vamp putting Carly in a choke hold.

"I'll kill you." Said Dean

"I'm so scared. Why would I let go of such a beautiful specimen, she would be an amazing vampire." Said the vamp smelling Carly's hair.

"I'm warning you." Said Dean

"You're not gonna hurt me Dean, I have the girl." Said the vamp

"Dean get Sam out of here, I'll be fine." Carly gasped

"No, he'll kill you." Said Dean

"Go!" Yelled Carly as the vamp bit into her neck.

"Noooo!" Yelled Dean

"Awwww…." Gasped Carly as her blood flowed into his mouth. She's seen a lot of vampire movies and read a lot of the books, but none of them described the pain. She could barely breath, barely even think, barely move at all. She could feel every drop of blood leave her neck. She could feel herself dying and it wasn't like in a movie where your life flashes before your eyes, there was nothing, just darkness.

"Wait, I have tasted this type before. Wait your a...a...a..." Said the vamp lifting his head to speak as his head fell to the ground. Carly fell to her knees trying to get her breath back. She was weak but still breathing. When the vamps body fell, Sam was standing behind where it stood.

"Sammy?" Said Dean as Sam collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.

"What do we do? Asked Carly weakly.

"I'll take Sam to the car. Do you think you can walk to the car on your own?" Said Dean

"I think so." Said Carly standing up slowly.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dean

"Yes I'll be fine, just go." Carly said as Dean half carried, half dragged Sam out to the car. Carly put her hand on the bite and slowly moved her hand into her sight to see her hand covered in blood. She could still feel his teeth in her skin, and she hated it. All she wanted was to forget any of this happened, so she slowly walked outside.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dean setting Sam down in the impala.

"Yup just need some rest." Said Sam trying to keep his eyes open.

Dean ran away from the car, "I'm gonna torch the place, get in the car."

"Wait what?" Asked Carly

"There's dead bodies in there, the evidence needs to be hidden." Said Dean running back into the building. That's when Carly noticed the impala sitting out front, with Sam asleep in the passenger's seat. Carly loved old cars and this was a beauty. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala, the cool impalas before they became boring. She got in the back and everything was original, nothing replaced or new, it was awesome.

As they started driving away, all Carly heard was the explosion in the distance and Sam passed out in the front seat.

"How's your neck?" Asked Dean

"Bleeding but I'm fine." Said Carly

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Said Dean handing her a cloth to wipe some of the blood off.

"I'm just glad, I'm alive." Said Carly

"Yeah me too." Said Dean

"How did you guys know how to do that?" Said Carly

"FBI Training." Said Dean

"That was not FBI and you know it." Asked Carly

"How do you know?" Asked Dean

"Because I've never seen an FBI agent come into a hostage situation with just a machete. " Said Carly

"Yeah, we aren't really FBI." Said Dean

"I knew it." Carly said

"Most people would be freaking out that we aren't FBI." Said Dean

"Well I'm not most people." Carly said

"Me and my brother, we hunt." Said Dean trying to explain what Dean and Sam did. He might as well since she almost got killed tonight because of them, she has to know the reason.

"A lot of people hunt, my dad loved hunting, especially bear." Said Carly

"Not that kind of hunting." Said Dean

"What other kind is there?" Said Carly

"Me and Sam hunt monsters like the ones we fought back there." Said Dean

"Sounds exciting." Said Carly

"It's dangerous, and you can't stay with the ones you love because they could get hurt." Said Dean

"It sounds better than a boring normal life. Can you teach me?" Said Carly

"No, I'm not throwing a sixteen year old into this life." Said Dean

"My life already sucks. I get bullied at school, no ever notices me and all of my friends are dead. How am I supposed to go back to normal when I have no one? No one to talk to, no one that makes me feel like I belong, no one who cares." Said Carly

"No." Said Dean

"Besides, most likely they had friends and I'm the one who got away. Don't you think eventually they will come after me." Carly said

"Carly..." Said Dean

"Teach me." Said Carly

"No, you're going home." Said Dean

"My mom won't care if I don't come home, she barely notices I'm there anyway." Said Carly

"Mom?" Asked Dean

"Yeah, when I was little my dad died. At first I thought it was a work accident, but I accidently found out a few weeks ago that he died in a fire, with me in the room. My mom got me out in time but by the time she went back he was gone." Said Carly

"Where?" Asked Dean

"My nursery, why?" Asked Carly

"How old were you?" Dean asked

"6 months, why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Carly asked

"Just wondering." Said Dean as they drove up to her house. Her dad died just like how his mom died, in a fire, in the nursery at 6 months old. This can't be a coincidence. Maybe there's another generation of special children no one knows about or maybe he's overthinking it, which is probably the case.

"No one's even home." Said Carly pointing at the dark house.

"I'll wait here till I know someone's home." Said Dean

"How kind." Said Carly sarcastically

"Just go." Said Dean as she got out of the car.

She walked up to the house and entered. As the the light turned on, Carly screamed. Dean ran as fast as he could out of the car, to see what was wrong. When he entered Carly was on her knees sobbing next to a bloody corpse, her mom. The body was mangled and laying in a puddle of blood. Whatever did this. wanted the job done perfect.

"The last thing I said to my mom, was I hate you. I never actually hated her but she was never home, ignored me, sometimes even called me a monster. She drank a lot and whenever she wasn't sober she called me the monster from hell, blamed me for my dad's death, saying I caused it. So I had good reason to hate her, anyone would hate someone like that. But she was all I had left." Said Carly sobbing

"I'm so sorry." Said Dean

"She wasn't nice, but she didn't deserve this. No one deserves this." Said Carly sobbing

"How was she…" Said Dean

"There's a bite mark on her neck." Said Carly tilting her mom's head to show the mark.

"We got to go now." Said Dean helping Carly to her feet.

"But my mom." Said Carly sobbing

"The vamp's who did this could still be around, we got to go." Said Dean pulling her away from her mom.

"I can't leave her like this." Said Carly crying.

"I'm sorry." Said Dean carrying a struggling Carly to the car.

"No I can't leave her!" Screamed Carly

After finally getting her into the car Dean spoke, "Do you have any other family you could stay with?"

"No, they're all dead." Said Carly wiping her eyes. It finally hit her, she was all alone. No mom. No dad. No family. No friends. Nobody. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to die but she knew that would only make her mother's killer win, and she couldn't let that happen.

"I'm gonna take you to a friend of my dad's for a bit, until we figure out how to handle this." Said Dean

"Who?" Carly said

"Bobby Singer, a really good hunter who will let you stay there, and maybe let you learn a few tricks." Said Dean

"I'm gonna learn how to hunt?" Carly asked

"After a few days with Bobby, we'll see." Said Dean

"How far?" Said Carly

"North Dakota." Said Dean

"That will take days." Said Carly

"With how I drive, we'll be there by morning." Said Dean pushing down on the accelerator.

"Okay." Carly said

"Alright, but you should get some rest." Asked Dean

"My mom…" Said Carly

"Just sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." Said Dean feeling sad for her. Sam and Dean have lost a lot but she literally has no one. They had each other and Bobby, but she had no one. She was absolutely alone.

"I'll try." Said Carly laying down in the back seat slowly crying herself to sleep.

When Carly falls asleep, Sam wakes up. He feels like crap, looks like crap and his voice sounds like crap. He's pretty much all crap.

"I thought you said you had it?" Said Dean smiling

"Shut up." Said Sam sitting up slowly as he smiled, "Why is Carly still here?"

"The vamp's from earlier had friends and killed Carly's mom. So we are taking her to Bobby Singer's, so she can relax and maybe learn a few things. She needs something good to happen, she needs us. If she doesn't have us, she has no one." Said Dean

"She's only sixteen Dean." Said Sam

"We learned younger." Said Dean

"Yeah but we had no choice." Said Sam

"She deserves to know how to defend herself. But that's not the only reason, I'm taking her to Bobby." Said Dean

"What?" Asked Sam

"Her father died in her nursery, in a fire, when she was six months old." Said Dean

"What are you saying?" Said Sam

"She might be like you." Said Dean

"That's not possible." Said Sam

"This can't be a coincidence, Sammy." Said Dean

"She can't be, all children like me are my age." Said Sam

"That's why we are going to Bobby Singer's to find out if any other children's parents had the same fate as Carly." Said Dean

"There's not going to be." Said Sam

"But if there is another generation." Said Dean

"Then more dangerous children." Said Sam

"Sammy." Said Dean

"It's Sam and I'm fine." Said Sam

"No your not." Said Dean

"Yeah I am." Said Sam

"Stop it. Stop thinking your gonna end up like them, you aren't. If there is another generation we will stop them from becoming evil. You aren't evil Sam." Said Dean

"I got these powers from a demon that killed my mother, I am the reason our mom is dead. I've been evil since the start." Said Sam

"Sam, don't you ever believe that." Said Dean as they drove down the road in silence.


	2. Weekend at Bobby's Part One

Knock! Knock!

"What now Rufus?" Said Bobby opening the door.

"Hey Bobby, we need your help." Said Dean

"What happened to your…" Said Bobby talking about the bite mark on Sam's neck. It looked fresh and still bleeding.

"Vampires." Said Sam

"Ah. Well go ask your father, he doesn't want me helping you anymore." Said Bobby starting to close the door.

"We can't, he's dead." Said Sam as Dean put his foot in the door.

"I'm sorry." Said Bobby opening the door back up.

"So the situation I was talking about." Said Dean moving over to show Carly in the backseat of the Impala. She was staring out at the sea of cars surrounding the house. Some new, some so old you couldn't tell if it was a car anymore.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Bobby

"During the hunt her mother was murdered and she has no immediate family…" Said Dean

"So you brought her here!?" Yelled Bobby

"She's a girl with nowhere to go. Please just watch her for a few days until we get back." Said Dean

"I have a life, Dean. I can't just babysit when you need me to." Said Bobby

"She also wants to learn to hunt." Said Dean quietly

"Are you out of your god damned mind?" Asked Bobby

"That was my first thought too." Said Sam

"How old is she?" Asked Bobby

"Sixteen." Said Dean

"Sixteen...are you insane!?" Asked Bobby

"No I'm not insane. I think she's special, Bobby." Said Dean

"Special?" Questioned Bobby

"Like me." Said Sam

"But all the people like you are your age." Said Bobby

"That's what we thought too. But it can't be a coincidence that her father died in her nursery, in a fire, when she was six months old just like what happened to our family." Said Dean

"But your mother was killed not your father." Said Bobby

"Yeah but she was killed because she got in the way and made a deal with the demon. Maybe her father did the same thing." Said Dean

"Do you know what her power is? Is she dangerous?" Asked Bobby

"She hasn't shown any signs of powers, but I didn't either until one day I did." Said Sam

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Asked Bobby

"Watch her for a few days, and research anything similar that year." Said Dean

"Where are you going?" Asked Bobby

"There's a potential werewolf case down in Chicago, that we're gonna check out. We'll come grab her when we solve it." Said Sam

"I'll watch her and research, maybe teach her a few tricks but that's it, got it." Said Bobby

"Got it." Said Dean running back to the car.

"How are you Sam?" Asked Bobby making some small talk. He hasn't had a full conversation with Sam since Sam was a little boy. So talking with him might make things easier.

"Could be better." Said Sam rubbing his wound.

"I know things are bad right now, and all these evil special children are running around but you aren't one of them." Said Bobby

"I'm not so sure anymore." Said Sam as Dean and Carly walked up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carly." Said Carly shaking Bobby's hand.

"I'm Bobby." Said Bobby

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking me in, and teaching me how to defend myself." Said Carly hugging Bobby.

"You're welcome." Said Bobby

"Well we'll be off." Said Dean walking toward the car.

"Bye." Said Carly

"Bye." Said Sam getting into the impala.

"Follow me, I'll give you the tour." Said Bobby

The house was not as big as it looked but still pretty big. The upstairs was off limits and Carly had to sleep on a really uncomfortable couch which was okay with her. She wasn't allowed to touch the alcohol, which she never has had before, and she wasn't allowed to leave the property, even if she did where would she go? After the tour Carly sat on the couch and Bobby sat down next to her.

"Woah, are you okay?" Asked Bobby noticing the mark.

"I'll be fine." Said Carly

"At least let me put a bandaid on it." Said Bobby walking over to his desk pulling out a bandaid and coming back to the couch. He takes the backing off and lightly put the bandaid on the wound.

"Thanks." Said Carly

After some awkward silence Bobby spoke, "So...I heard you lost your mom, I'm so…"

"Don't." Said Carly

"But I am." Said Bobby

"I know. Everybody is sorry. Within a short while I've lost all my friends, and mom. My mom could be mean, but she still the only family I had. The last thing I said to my mom before I was taken by those vampires was I hate you and at that moment I actually meant it. She died thinking I hated her and it's a terrible feeling." Said Carly with tears in her eyes.

"Those vampires will never hurt you again, at least after some training they won't." Said Bobby smiling

"Really!?" Said Carly perking up instantly.

"Yeah, go outside. Just got to get some supplies." Said Bobby as Carly ran into the ocean of broken down cars.

She stopped at an old Ford Chevy with the windshield shattered. It looked at least 50 years old but the crack looked new.

"That happened on a hunt a few years ago. My friend Rufus was thrown back into it when we were battling a shapeshifter." Said Bobby throwing a bag onto the ground.

"Shapeshifter?" Asked Carly

"Yeah, they are really annoying creatures to kill." Said Bobby

"So, what's in there?" Asked Carly

"The stuff you'll need to protect yourself." Said Bobby

"I'm ready, let's do this." Said Carly

"You'll be here for a few days so within those days I'll show you how to kill a vamp. Those vampires that attacked you are part of something bigger, and they do not like leaving survivors and you're the survivor that killed the leader of the coven, meaning they will come after you." Said Bobby taking everything out of the bag.

"That's comforting." Said Carly

"It should be. Like you saw Sam and Dean do, the only way to kill a vamp is cutting its head off. There is a gun called the colt that will kill anything, but only a few bullets remain and it was last known to be in the possession of a demon named Azazel…" Said Bobby

"There are demons?" Asked Carly

"Yeah there's a lot you don't know about out there. But for now all you need to know is how to kill a vampire. If you don't cut the head off entirely they will heal but if it is unattached they are dead and there's no bringing them back." Said Bobby handing her a machete.

"Awesome." Said Carly swinging the machete around.

"Careful, it's very sharp." Said Bobby

"Sorry." Said Carly

"It's fine. Now I want you to practice swinging. If you aren't fast enough, that vamp will drain you in seconds." Said Bobby

"Is there anything that can weaken them so you can trap them?" Asked Carly

"Yes but that will be taught tomorrow. Today I want you to practice, I will call you in when dinners ready." Said Bobby putting everything back in the bag except her machete.

"That's hours from now." Said Carly

"Well then you better get started." Said Bobby heading back toward the house.

Carly swung the machete back and forth, pretending vampires were in the way. She sliced and diced through the air. For hours she turned back and forth attacking imaginary vampires. When it was finally time for dinner, Carly ran inside with sore arms but it was worth it. She ate slowly remembering every bite of her burger and fries. She's had burgers plenty of times but this was better than any burger she's ever had.

"Where did you get these?" Asked Carly

"From the diner down the road." Said Bobby

"Oh well they're…" Said Carly falling off her chair onto the floor. She hit the floor with a thud and was having a hard time breathing. Carly suddenly felt weak, and very tired.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bobby helping her to her feet.

"I don't know, I'm just really sleepy all of a sudden." Said Carly barely able to move without falling over.

"Get some rest." Said Bobby laying Carly on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the cabinet and covered her up.

"Okay." Said Carly falling asleep instantly.

As soon as he made sure she was sleeping he called Dean. Something was wrong, very wrong. He needed to let them know.

"Hey Bobby." Said Dean

"Carly's been drugged." Said Bobby

"How do you know?" Asked Sam taking the phone from Dean.

"We were eating when suddenly she got really tired and fell out of her chair…" Said Bobby

"Maybe she was just really tired." Said Sam

"Sam I know drugged, and she's been drugged." Said Bobby

"We're on our way." Said Dean stealing the phone back.

"Don't, not until I figure out what really happened." Said Bobby

"We're coming." Said Dean

"Dean I'll call you back later, with more info." Said Bobby hanging up on Dean.

* * *

Carly was practicing her machete skills. Swinging back and forth. When she turned to the right one last time, a man was leaning against a old and rusted challenger.

"Um…how did you get in here, this is private property." Said Carly backing toward the house.

"Oh Carly, how much you have grown. I think the last time I saw you was when you turned six months." Said the stranger

"Bob…" Yelled Carly

"Ah, ah ah that's no way to treat your friend." Said the stranger as Carly started running toward the house. The stranger flicked his wrist throwing Carly backward into the Ford Chevy with the shattered windshield without even touching her. She tried to lift her arms but they flew back like magnets.

"What are you?" Asked Carly

"The names Azazel." Said Azazel blinking to show his black eyes.

"The demon with the colt." Said Carly

"Oh you know me. I'm surprised that's all you know since you've been hanging with the Winchester's." Said Azazel

"What do they have to do with anything?" Asked Carly

"You don't know, do you?" Asked Azazel

"Know what?" Asked Carly

"Oh, this is precious." Said Azazel

"Tell me." Said Carly

"Sam is special like you. Both of you have abilities given to you by me." Said Azazel

"What are you talking about?" Asked Carly

"Sam has these premonitions connected to me and my special children. But he will grow stronger and have more abilities than you can imagine, and then there's you. Your abilities aren't supposed to show up till you're 22 but I think I can make an exception for my favorite." Said Azazel

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Carly struggling to move.

"You shouldn't, not yet. You and the others will battle for the winner in a short while. Sam has been destined to this since he was born, always filled with darkness. He will always be my favorite but you, you are a close second." Said Azazel

"That'll never happen." Said Carly

"Your power is very handy. You can hear everyone's thoughts around you. With practice you can pinpoint who and where the thoughts are coming from. But there is another ability trapped inside that head of yours that once awakened you'll be untouchable." Said Azazel pacing back and forth in from of Carly.

"This is just a dream." Said Carly

"Yes it is but what I'm saying is not. I am a higher level demon meaning I can get into your head while you're asleep." Said Azazel

"Wait you drugged me!" Said Carly realizing.

"Yes but wasn't that burger the best thing you've ever had?" Said Azazel

"Yeah, so what?" Said Carly

"My blood was on that burger like it's in your veins." Said Azazel

"I have demon blood in me?" Asked Carly

"How do you think you got your abilities?" Asked Azazel

"I don't remember your blood getting into my system." Said Carly

"That's because I did it when you were six months old the day of November 15, 1989." Said Azazel

"The day my dad died." Said Carly

"The way he screamed was just beautiful." Said Azazel

"So you killed him?" Asked Carly struggling to move and attack the monster.

"I'm a demon that's what I do." Said Azazel as everything started to shake, "Crap!"

"What?" Asked Carly

"You're waking up." Said Azazel putting his fingers on Carly's temples.

"What are you...ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly

"When you wake up your powers will be unburied. All you will remember from this dream is that I was here and told you that you could hear thoughts. The rest will be forgotten." Said Azazel

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly as excruciating pain shot through her entire body. It felt like electricity coursing through her veins, hot and sizzling.

"One last thing…" Said Azazel whispering in Carly's ear as she opened her eyes. Everything was so bright and so loud. So many people were talking at once it was making her ears ring.

"Carly?" Asked Bobby putting his hand on her shoulder.

"He says hi." Said Carly turning to look at Bobby.

"He?" Asked Bobby

"He says hi." Said Carly again.

"Are you alright?" Asked Bobby

"I'm fine." Said Carly shooing him away.

"What drugged her?" Said a voice

"Demon blood." Said Carly

"Did you just read my mind?" Asked Bobby

"No you just asked what drugged me so I told you." Said Carly turning to look at Bobby.

"I never said that out loud. How did you..." Said Bobby

"I got to go to the bathroom." Said Carly walking past him into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

Bobby dialled Dean up again and this time he needed help, now. He waited for a few rings and finally Dean picked up. Sounding like he didn't get any sleep last night, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Questioned Dean

"I know what drugged her." Said Bobby

"What?" Asked Dean

"I looked on her burger and there was blood all over it." Said Bobby

"Gross." Said Dean

"But thing is it's not human blood." Said Bobby

"Then what is it?" Asked Dean

"Demon blood." Said Bobby

"Who would want to drug Carly with….Azazel." Said Dean

"Exactly." Said Bobby

"But why drug her?" Asked Dean

"I don't know, but I'll get to the bottom of it and tell you my findings." Said Bobby hanging up Dean.

Knock. Knock.

"Carly are you okay?" Asked Bobby looking in to notice Carly in the corner with her head in her hands. Her hands were shaking and she looked so afraid.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bobby crouching beside her.

"The voices." Said Carly

"What voices?" Asked Bobby

"The ones in my head." Said Carly looking up at Bobby.


	3. Weekend at Bobby's Part Two

"What voices?" Asked Bobby

"Everyone's." Said Carly holding her hands over her ears. The room shook with sound like every person in the world was talking. It was so painful she thought her ears would bleed.

Bobby decided that he did need help and called Sam back because he was the more understanding Winchester, "Hey Bobby, how's Carly doing?"

"I need you to get here right away." Said Bobby

"I thought you didn't need our help?" Said Sam

"I lied, now get down here. I think I discovered Carly's ability." Said Bobby

"You found her ability, what can she do?" Asked Sam

"You'll find out when you arrive, so hurry it up." Said Bobby hanging up on Sam.

* * *

What Sam and Dean didn't tell Bobby was that they were already on the way, the werewolf case could wait. When Bobby called they were already halfway there so it would take less than day to arrive. But Sam wanted to be there now, he wanted to know what she could do.

After hours of driving they finally made it to Bobby's. They entered to see Bobby on the couch staring at the bathroom door. He looked worried and interested at the same time.

"Where's Carly?" Asked Dean

"She's been in the bathroom all day." Said Bobby who pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Let me talk to her." Said Sam leaving the group and slowly walking to the bathroom. He opened the door and noticed Carly was just sitting there with her head in her hands. She looked horrible, worse than he did.

"Carly, it's Sam are you okay?" Asked Sam crouching down to her level. He put his had on her arm and she was freezing. She felt like an icecube and she was uncontrollably shaking.

"What's her power? Is she like me or something else? Is she dangerous?"

"I'm not like you and I'm pretty sure I'm not dangerous." Said Carly lifting her head to look into Sam's eyes.

"How did you…" Asked Sam

"I can hear people's thoughts. I can hear what you, Bobby and Dean are thinking right now. Also the neighbor down the road, actually the whole neighborhood, maybe the whole world for all I know." Said Carly still holding her ears. Every voice was talking all at once and it was terrible.

"Did you hear thoughts when you got here?" Asked Sam

"No it started this morning, after..." Said Carly realizing something.

"After what?" Asked Sam

"After my nightmare." Said Carly looking up at Sam with realization.

"When you were poisoned?" Asked Sam

"Yeah." Said Carly

"Do you think you can talk to Dean and Bobby about this?" Asked Sam offering to help her up.

"I think so." Said Carly grabbing Sam's hand and getting to her feet. She was still shaking but she had the strength to walk.

"Is she okay?" Asked Dean as Sam rounded the corner.

"Ask her yourself." Said Sam as Carly appeared.

"Are you…" Said Dean noticing how crappy she looked.

"I'm fine." Said Carly trying to ignore the voices.

"Was I right?" Asked Bobby

"Yeah she can hear thoughts." Said Sam

"If you hear thoughts, why didn't you tell us before?" Asked Dean

"Because I discovered it this morning." Said Carly.

"After she woke up from her unconscious state, she could hear thoughts." Said Sam

"If you can hear thoughts what are we thinking?" Asked Dean

"You're thinking about going on Bustin Asian Beauties later and Bobby is wondering if I'm dangerous. Which I am not. I don't think so at least." Said Carly

"Woah…Wait I wasn't gonna go on that site later. Ha you can't read thoughts!" Said Dean sounding so confident.

"If I couldn't read minds how come I know that right now you are thinking about...your not even thinking a thought you're just humming Metallica." Said Carly

"Metallica is awesome." Said Dean awkwardly.

"How are you finding our thoughts out of the rest?" Asked Sam

"For hours I've been going insane trying to make the voices just go away so I decided to pick a voice, and focus on it. After hours of trying for only a few minutes all I heard was one voice, a woman down the road. She has 12 cats and has a big crush on Bobby. What I realized when Sam came into the bathroom was people's thoughts have the same voice as the person. So I just listened in your direction and looked for your voice." Said Carly

"So what set this off, what caused it show up right now?" Asked Bobby

"The man who poisoned me unlocked it. I don't know how and I have no idea why, but he did." Said Carly

"You know who poisoned you?" Asked Sam

"Yeah." Said Carly

"Who?" Asked Dean

"The demon who stole the colt, who made me and Sam different, the one that killed my father…" Said Carly

"Azazel." Interrupted Sam

"But why trigger it now, what's the purpose?" Asked Bobby

"I don't know…" said Carly

"He didn't tell you?" Asked Bobby

"It's like there's this wall blocking the rest of the dream, something he didn't want me to know." Said Carly

"Bobby do you know anything that'll bring back her memories?" Asked Sam

"I think I have just the thing." Said Bobby going into the kitchen.

After a few minutes he returned, with a cup of murky liquid, "I learned this from a witch I met awhile back. Supposedly it reveals things in your mind that have been hidden."

"Is it gonna hurt?" I asked

"Yeah definitely." Said Bobby

"Awesome." I said sarcastically

"You don't need to do this." Said Sam

"Yes I do." I said as I was about to drink it.

"That's not very nice now is it." Said Azazel suddenly appearing and then grabbing Carly's throat throwing her into the desk causing her to hit her head, knocking her out.

Then he threw Sam, Dean and Bobby into the walls pinning them there. They tried to struggle but nothing could loosen the grip.

"Hello Azazel." Said Dean

"I haven't seen you since your Daddy's death, how are you?" Asked Azazel

"Shut the fuck up!" Said Dean

"Still pissed I see." Said Azazel, "Then there's Bobby Singer, a man who became a hunter after killing his wife. How did it feel to have her blood on your hands?"

"I wanted to kill myself." Said Bobby

"Deep down part of you liked it and you know it." Said Azazel turning to look at Sam, "Then there's Sammy, one of my chosen children. My favorite."

"Why did you make another generation of special children?" Asked Sam

"Well why not? The more the merrier." Said Azazel

"You're sick." Said Dean

"Thank you for the compliment, Dean you're too kind." Said Azazel bowing.

"If you gonna kill us then get it over with." Said Sam

"I'm not gonna kill you. I'm taking you." Said Azazel snapping his fingers as Carly and Sam disappeared.

"Where did you take them?!" Screamed Dean struggling to get free.

"I took them to battle." Said Azazel disappearing, leaving Bobby and Dean alone.


	4. Taken Part One

"Carly? Carly? Carly, hey are you alright?" Asked Sam shaking Carly's unconscious body. Blood still dripped from the wound on her head so Sam cleaned it up with his shirt. After minutes of trying to wake her, Carly's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Asked Carly slowly sitting up, rubbing her head.

"Azazel knocked you out, then sent us here." Said Sam grabbing Carly's hand and helping her to her feet.

They were teleported to an empty town. The buildings were old and falling apart. Paint chipped and windows shattered. Wood cracked and bent. It looked like it had been abandoned for years, no one to call it home. No one to even notice it at all.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Sam

"Where am I? What is happening?"

"Shhh." Said Carly

"Where am I?"

"Is this a dream."

"What?" Asked Sam as Carly held her ears.

"I just killed my girlfriend."

"I'm all alone."

"I was just at home."

"My baby."

"I thought I was just in the barracks"

"We're not alone." Carly said still having her hands on her ears. They were all frightened and confused thinking very loudly. Their voices rang through her ears like someone was torturing her with a bullhorn.

"How many others?" Asked Sam taking Carly's hands away from her ears. Sam turned Carly so they were looking face to face. She looked up into his eyes as he whispered, "Don't let it make you go insane."

"At least 8, maybe more." Said Carly

"Are they like us?" Asked Sam

"I think so." Said Carly

"Where?" Asked Sam looking all around.

"Follow me. From the loudness of their voices it gets louder going this way. So we can start here." Said Carly heading deeper into the abandoned town.

After minutes of searching they finally found another person. He was medium height, brown hair and only clothed in jeans, a green t-shirt, grey sweatshirt and white tennis shoes. He was exploring near an old little red schoolhouse when they spotted him. Sam took the lead and they tried to get closer.

"Who are you?" Asked Carly startling the man who didn't expect people were behind him.

"Andy?" Questioned Sam

"Sam?" Asked Andy running up to us.

"You know him?" Asked Carly

"Yeah, he's my friend." Said Sam

"Nice to meet you, I'm Carly." Said Carly shaking hands with him. He had sweaty hands but Carly didn't react, just smiled. He didn't look like a bad guy but you never can be sure.

"She might be young but she is hot, I'd like to…"

"Disgusting." Said Carly slapping Andy in the face.

"What was that for?" Asked Andy running his cheek.

"She can read minds." Said Sam

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just kidding, heh heh, um… so do have an idea why we're here?" Said Andy getting really embarrassed. He even took a step back, blushing.

"A group of people are coming." I whispered to Sam.

"How many." Whispered Sam

"Four." I said as a group of people came from behind the building.

"I would like to leave as well." Said Ava standing with three others.

"Ava, you were taken months ago, I thought Azazel killed you." Said Sam giving Ava a hug.

"Well all he did was drop me here, alone. Until all of you started popping up." Said Ava

"What are your guys gifts?" Asked Sam which no one responded so he continued talking, "I'll go first, my name is Sam and I have visions. They are connected to all of you and the demon who caused this. It can be a real pain in my ass but also helpful at times."

"Like in the movies?" Asked a brunette

"You could say that." Said Sam

"Well hi, my name is Andy and I can put thoughts into someone else's mind. I can make them do things, see things or listen to things. Like this one time I made my boss think about gay porn for all hours of the day, it was hilarious." Said Andy giggling awkwardly.

"My name is Jake and for the past few months I've been able to lift things I never could before. I don't how I got these powers but I love mine. I was training one day and when no one was looking I reached for a cruiser and picked it up with one arm, when a normal cruiser is almost a ton." Said Jake

"So you're in the army?" Asked Sam

"Yeah. If you hadn't noticed I'm still wearing my uniform." Said Jake pointing to his clothes.

"My name is Bridget and I have telekinesis. I can lift and move things with mind. Heavier things take a bigger toll on my strength but it's pretty cool." Said the brunette as she put her finger on her temple and lifted a nearby log with just her mind.

"My name is Ava and I have visions." Said Ava quick and simple.

"I wouldn't call It a gift, I'd call it a curse. Ever since my abilities started my life has gone for the worse. I'm outta here." Said a blonde haired woman. She started walking past Sam but he moved in front blocking the path.

"Why?" Asked Sam

"Because she killed her girlfriend. You feel guilty but it's not your fault. I know you didn't mean to kill her, she just got too close." Said Carly

"How did you know that? How!?" Yelled the blonde coming face to face with Carly.

"Because you're thinking about it right now. She would not be mad at you because you didn't mean to do it. You stayed away as long as you could but eventually something would have happened." Said Carly

"You can…" Said the blonde

"Yeah she can read thoughts." Said Andy.

"How much do you know?" Asked the blonde

"All I know is that you feel guilty for killing her, even though it wasn't your fault." Said Carly

"You don't know anything." Said the blonde walking toward the edge of town.

"We should stick together. We were sent here for a reason. If something bad happens, we can protect each other." Said Sam

"I kill people with the touch of my hand, you don't need me. I would just get in the way or kill you. I will not take another life, never again." Said the blonde running into the woods.

"Who is she? She looks to young to be like us. All the children, special children are around 22 but she only looks about 16." Asked Ava pointing at Carly.

"Azazel decided to create a second generation of special children. They were supposed to get their powers at 22, like we did but he revealed Carly's early. I don't know what reason but he needs Carly for something, and I'm prepared to stop him." Said Sam

"Azazel?" Asked Jake

"The demon who gave you, your powers." Said Sam

"That's probably the least of the weirdest things I've heard." Said Jake

"I think we should split up. If Azazel did send us here she shouldn't be alone. There could be monsters or other nasty things out there." Said Ava

"Good plan. Jake, Andy and Ava you go that way. Me and Carly this way. If you can't find her meet back here and we'll regroup." Said Sam

"Alright let's go." Said Ava leading the other group.

When they split their separate ways the others thoughts were still clear as day like they were talking right to Carly. She tried to focus on Sam's which were all about saving the girl and if he'd ever see Dean again. That's when someone's thoughts started screaming. She didn't want Sam to worry so when he wasn't looking she ran off a side trail getting closer and closer to the woman screaming. She wasn't screaming aloud because even by her thoughts Carly could tell she was being choked.

She finally made it to the voice but couldn't find the source until it suddenly stopped. She made it to a large wooden windmill when she looked up and found the source. The blonde was hung off the windmill, just dangling all alone.

"I could've saved her. I should have been faster. Why didn't I look up?" Said Carly banging her fists against the windmill.

"Can you hear me Carly?" Thought Ava

"Yes, what do you want?" Carly whispered.

"I want to tell you something." Thought Ava

"You can hear me?" Whispered Carly looking all around her for any sign of Ava. She shouldn't be in this area but across town, how could she hear Carly? Unless she had powers she didn't mention earlier.

"I've learned a few things since I was kidnapped." Thought Ava

"What did you want to tell me?" Asked Carly

"I was wondering if you liked what I did to the blonde. It's like an ornament on a Christmas tree. If only I had lights then it would have been perfect." Thought Ava

"Why? What did she ever do to you?" Carly whispered

"Nothing. I didn't even know her name but when a demon gives you orders you follow them." Thought Ava

"You work for Azazel?! " I whispered loudly.

"Yes and it's the greatest feeling to take a life. To watch the life leave their eyes is priceless. It's like your God, you control if they live or if they die, it's exciting." Thought Ava

"I'm going to tell Sam and the others." I whispered walking back toward the path.

"If you speak one word I'll kill you and everyone you love, including Sam. Then right before I end you, you can listen to everyone here dying. Their screams can ring through your mind making you go insane. When I'm finished you will beg for me to end you." Said Ava

"So you expect me to stand by and watch innocent people die? I've done that before and lost all my friends because of it, I won't let you hurt anyone else." I whispered

"Carly!" Yelled Sam coming toward Carly's position.

"Where is she? Did Azazel get her? Please be okay." Thought Sam getting closer and closer.

"Oh you won't be watching, you'll be sleeping." Thought Ava as a cloth went over Carly's mouth and nose.

"Mhm!" Mumbled Carly as consciousness started to fade.

"Carly!" Screamed Sam as he saw Carly being chloroformed by a demon. When he got close they vanished. That's when he looked up and saw the blonde hanging by a thin rope, from the edge of the windmill.


	5. Taken Part Two

As everyone made it back to the windmill Bridget spoke, "Who could of done this?" Covering her mouth with her hands. The blonde still hung by her neck swinging in the breeze. If she didn't have the power to kill with her hands, someone would have gotten her down but touching her would be dangerous. There wasn't a lot they could do and they couldn't risk another death.

"A demon." Said Sam

"Azazel?" Asked Jake

"No this was just a ordinary demon. It was probably one of his henchmen following his orders. My only question is why take Carly and only Carly. She must have known something or I don't know. " Said Sam

"So what do we do now? I mean Carly has been kidnapped, the blonde chick is dead and one of us is probably next. I say we run for it and hope one of us makes it out alive." Asked Andy

"Andy can I talk to you for second." Said Sam moving away from the group.

"Sure what's up?" Asked Andy

"Can you send a message to Dean?" Asked Sam

"I've never sent a message that far but I can try. What do you want to show him?" Asked Andy

"Anything to tell him where we are." Said Sam

"Here goes nothing." Said Andy focusing on what he was gonna show and thinking of Dean.

* * *

Back at the burned down roadhouse Dean and Bobby investigated. The place was in ruins with burned bodies scattered. Smoke rose from the brick like walls and smelled even worse. It was completely destroyed, nothing left that even looked like the roadhouse.

"I know demons are evil, but did they really have to do this?" Asked Bobby

"It was full of hunters, eventually they had to act." Said Dean

"Do you think Ash, Ellen and Jo were in there?" Asked Bobby

"Ash definitely was." Said Dean picking up a melted payphone with a body still holding onto it. Dean knew it was Ash by the evidence that was left. He really hoped he'd gotten out, even though Ash was odd he didn't deserve this.

"How do you know it's Ash?" Asked Bobby

"Because his computer is right next him, part of his plaid vest is showing and you can kinda see that there was a mullet." Said Dean pointing at the singed hair.

"Oh yeah...do you think the others got out? I mean I didn't see anything that resembled Ellen or Jo. But you never know." Asked Bobby as they headed back to the car.

"There are too many bodies to tell." Said Dean rubbing his forehead with his hand, getting a small pain.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bobby

"Yeah, I'm f…ahhhhhh!" Yelled Dean falling to his knees. Suddenly everything around him washed away to show a new picture.

A town of broken down buildings, and a giant bell with a fancy looking tree carved in it. With Sam wandering around with a bunch of others including Carly. Then everything came back to reality.

"Did you just have a vision?" Asked Bobby helping Dean to his feet. He was a little dizzy but Dean felt better within in seconds. Sam is okay.

"No, I don't have visions. Sam is the only one." Said Dean blinking a few times.

"Then what the hell was that?" Asked Bobby

"I think it was a message." Said Dean

"From who?" Asked Bobby

"Do you have a pen?" Asked Dean pulling a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket.

"I think so, here." Said Bobby handing Dean a pen.

"Thanks." Said Dean starting to draw.

"What are you drawing?" Asked Bobby as Dean tried his best to draw the bell in the vision, which wasn't half bad. Sam was always better at being artistic but Dean tried.

"Have you seen this before?" Asked Dean showing Bobby the drawing.

"Yeah in a history book somewhere." Said Bobby

"And what happened?" Asked Dean

"It was a town where all the residents suddenly disappeared one day." Said Bobby

"What do you mean disappear?" Asked Dean

"I mean one moment there was people the next none. Suddenly everyone vanished. No knows what happened to them so they closed the town so no one else would go missing." Said Bobby

"Like the croatoan virus." Whispered Dean to himself.

"Exactly like the croatoan virus." Said Bobby

"Do you know where the town is?" Asked Dean

"Yeah, but why do want to go there?" Asked Bobby

"Because that's where Carly and Sam were taken." Said Dean getting in the car. He dug through his pockets and finally found the keys starting the engine.

"How do you know for sure?" Asked Bobby getting in the passenger's seat.

"I just know I'm right, now hold on." Said Dean pushing the gas pedal down to the floor.

* * *

Later that night Sam and Jake had fallen asleep, so Andy went exploring. When he got to the little red school house he went in, not getting to check it out when he was there earlier. The inside was one big room full of desks, chalkboards, and old books. When he turned to the giant chalkboard on the front wall the entire board had writing all over it. Over and over again it said I shall not kill, I shall not kill until the very last sentence where it said one word, Andy. When he turned to run out Ava was standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god, you scared me!" Said Andy putting his hand on his heart.

"You've seen nothing yet." Said Ava as a little girl appeared. She was wearing a white dress stained with blood, dark sunken eyes and looked about eight or nine. The scariest part was her eyes were glowing a dim red.

"What, how did that just happen?" Asked Andy backing up a bit.

"Kill him." Said Ava as the little girl's face morphed into a beast. Her teeth sharpened, mouth widened and her nails turned into claws.

Andy tried to run but the girl was faster and tackled him to the ground. Andy pushed and pushed but her grip was too strong, he was stuck. That's when the searing hot pain hit him. He looked up to see the girl had started tearing his stomach to shreds.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Andy as the pain got stronger and blood spewed here and there. Ava watched in joy as the girl tore him to shreds, watching the life leave his eyes was priceless in Ava's mind. When the girl finally vanished Andy was barely alive. His stomach was just a cavern of scratches, blood dripped from his mouth, and he laid in a puddle of his own blood.

Meanwhile Sam was having a nightmare. He was in the middle of town alone. He ran everywhere searching another person, anyone until he made it to the school house. A man was standing and when Sam got close, Azazel turned around.

"Hello Sam…" Said Azazel tauntingly

"Where's Carly?" Asked Sam

"Where do you think she is?" Asked Azazel

"I saw a demon take her, tell me!" Yelled Sam grabbing Azazel by the collar.

"Why do you care so much about her, huh? You saved her from a vampire attack, that's it. She should've been a vampires snack. I mean I'm glad you brought her right to me but why care?" Said Azazel

"She saved my life and I'm going to repay her by keeping her alive. I don't let innocents die and especially don't let them get eaten by vampires." Said Sam pushing Azazel from him.

"She was taken by one of my demons at Ava's command. I like how she did too, messing with Carly's mind was awesome. I wonder what she'll do next?" Said Azazel

"Ava, how could she…" Asked Sam

"When I took her I didn't just hid her away or let her wander, I gave her a choice. Work for me and kill the competition or I kill her and everyone she loved, and it looks like she chose me. I am the winning side Sam and you will lose even if it looks like you're winning." Said Azazel smiling from ear to ear.

"Your sick." Said Sam

"She killed the blonde. While you were asleep she snapped Bridget's neck and right now she's killing Andy at the school, bloody and painful. Maybe next she'll come for Carly." Said Azazel laughing.

"Shut up!" Screamed Sam running at Azazel but when he got to him, Sam had woken up. Jake had disappeared and Bridget's mangled body was sprawled out on the floor. Sam whispered sorry and jumped over her body headed for the school. When he arrived Ava was approaching Andy who was bloody and dying.

"Why?" Whispered Andy choking on his own blood.

"Because I believe killing is fun, don't you Sam?" Asked Ava using telekinesis to throw Sam into the nearby wall, leaving him stuck in place.

"Why kill the people like you? Why hurt innocent people?" Asked Sam struggling

"Why not? The others were weak but you Sam, you could join me. Join me in the killing. Join in the beauty of death." Said Ava

"I will never hurt innocents, I'm not a killer like you. I don't abandon my friends and race for power." Said Sam

"Since I met Azazel I've learned a lot more tricks. More than I could get from humans, like telekinesis." Said Ava throwing Sam into the opposite wall. Then back at the other wall.

"Super-hearing. Carly who is hidden on the other side of town right now is crying because she can hear every death I cause." Said Ava

"Stop." Said Sam

"I can put thoughts in your head, slap yourself." Said Ava as Sam slapped himself, hard.

"I said, Stop!" Yelled Sam

"My favorite of all is I can stop hearts. I literally can use the force but instead of choking you, I slowly crush your heart. It's the funnest and least messy out of all my powers." Said Ava putting her hand on Sam's chest and closing her eyes.

"What are you...ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Sam as he felt his heart slow.

"You should have joined me Sam." Said Ava

"I'm not evil...ahhhh!" Gasped Sam

"Well your funer..." Said Ava

"He said stop." Said Jake snapping Ava's neck causing Sam's heart to continue and for him to drop.

"Thanks." Said Sam

"You okay?" Asked Jake helping Sam to his feet.

"I think so." Said Sam

* * *

Carly opened her eyes to find herself tied to a furnace which by now was old and rusted. She was stuck in a small cement room probably a basement, or storage room. The first thing she heard when she opened her eyes was Bridget dying, her thoughts were screaming and then suddenly they stopped, all went silent, not even a whisper remained. Carly tried to untie herself so she could help, so she could save them but it was too tight for her to even try.

Then she heard Andy. His thoughts screamed with agony unlike Bridget he died much, much slower. Right before all of his thoughts stopped, he thought to Carly directly.

"Carly if you are hearing this and you can escape, run. Ava is killing everyone and if you don't hurry she'll kill you too. If you're the hero like I think don't let her win…" Thought Andy when he went silent.

Sam wasn't screaming or even scared but she knew he was dying, just by the bit of fear in his mind. Carly started to cry realizing her friend was going to be killed and there was nothing she could do about it. Sam's thoughts started to slow when music hit Carly's ears. Right before his thoughts stopped Ava stopped thinking, she was dead. Carly kept battling with the ropes, finally getting one of her hands loose. But Carly's happiness was short lived when she heard what Jake was thinking about.

"Azazel said only one could get out, only one could win. I will not die for nothing, I need to kill Sam. I'm in the army and I have super strength, I could take him. But it needs to be at the right time..." Thought Jake

Carly wouldn't let that happen, she just couldn't. She finally got the other hand out and ran in the direction where their thoughts got louder.

* * *

"Alright let's find Carly, and get the hell outta here." Said Sam heading for the forest.

"Sam, I'm not gonna let you leave alive." Said Jake

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sam

"Azazel told me only one could win and I'm going to be that winner." Said Jake pushing Sam into a nearby fence, breaking it. Jake then grabbed Sam by the collar and threw him farther into the field. When Jake was about to attack a third time, Sam got to his feet just in time to punch Jake square in the nose. Jake backed up blocking the blood from flowing, but that didn't stall him long. While Sam was distracted, Jake grabbed Sam and threw him back onto the ground, hard.

"Jake we can all get out of here." Said Sam uppercutting Jake.

"No we can't." Said Jake punching Sam in the stomach.

"Azazel is a manipulator, and a demon, don't listen to him." Said Sam throwing Jake off him.

This battle went on for minutes, Sam would hurt Jake then Jake would hurt Sam, just a continuous cycle. After both were weak Sam punched Jake hard enough for him to go unconscious. Then Sam got up and walked away with a broken arm, bruises and probably a broken nose. As he made his way to the other side of town, Dean and Bobby appeared walking down the path.

"Sam are you alright?!" Yelled Dean

"Yeah, but we need to find Carly before we go." Yelled Sam

Carly ran as fast as she could and luckily she was early. Sam was talking to Dean as Jake approached from behind with a knife. Carly was only a few feet away, so with all the strength she had she ran over to Sam and pushed him out of the way. Seconds later a hot pain shot through her back and her vision started to blur.

"Carly!" Screamed Sam as he saw the knife go in her back. A hot pain spread through Carly's body and blood flowed down her back, dripping onto the ground. Jake pulled the knife out and ran into distance as Bobby chased him.

Dean got to his feet and ran to Carly as she fell into his arms. He slowly sat down, making sure to hold up her head. Blood seeped onto his pants and shirt but he didn't care, not at that moment. Sam wobbled over and dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Sam as a tear fell from his eye.

"Be..cause you sav...ed my life, I was just re...turning the fav...or." Said Carly as blood dripped from her mouth.

"We're gonna get you to a hospital, your gonna be fine." Said Dean

"You don...'t need to l...ie to meee, Dean." Said Carly coughing up blood.

"He's not lying, I won't let you die on me." Said Sam grabbing for Carly.

"Sam don't, okay. You have a broken arm, probably other things too. You don't have the strength." Said Dean as Sam sat backed off.

"Y…ou can't s…ave everyone, S...am." Said Carly

"I have too. I need to change my destiny." Said Sam crying

"Sam, e...vil is...n't bor...n. It's made. You ma...ke your ow...n choices, noth….ing is cho...sen for you…" Said Carly as her breathing, movement and all together life stopped. Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side, she was dead.

"No, this can't be happening. I have to get her to a hospital, I have to get her help. I…" Said Sam starting to grab Carly's lifeless body from Dean's arms. He could barely feel his arm, but the pain was worth it. He wasn't gonna let her die, he just couldn't.

"Sam, she's gone there is nothing we can do." Said Dean

"I can try." Said Sam as Dean let him carry Carly toward town.

"Let me carry her, you look like you're in a lot of pain." Said Dean reaching his hands out.

"No, I need the pain." Said Sam stilling slowly moving toward town.

"Sam, where are you taking her..." Asked Dean


	6. Is He Finally Gone?

"I'm getting her comfortable." Said Sam walking toward an old home, trying not to scream from all the pain he felt in his arm. When he arrived he walked through the open doorway and found a mattress she could lay on. It wasn't anything special or clean, but it worked.

"Jake got away, we should..." Said Bobby seeing Carly's dead body.

"This is all my fault." Said Sam sitting next Carly in a wooden chair with his head in his hands.

"This is not your fault." Said Dean

"We saved her life and then ended it for her too." Said Sam

"Sam…" Said Bobby

"When I found out Carly had powers and that she wasn't insane like others I met, it made me feel better about being different. She made me realize that being different doesn't mean your evil. She was only sixteen and now she's gone because she saved my life. I get repaying the favor but she got herself killed for me. Within a few days I cared for her, I didn't want her to be hurt by vampires or anything ever again. She became my friend and I don't have many of those left. I shouldn't have let her push me out of the way." Said Sam looking up at Bobby and Dean.

"She saved your life, Sam. She risked everything for you that's a hero in my eyes." Said Bobby, "Sam sometimes someone needs to save you."

"I think we should give her a hunter's funeral, she deserves it." Said Dean

"No." Said Sam

"I can get the wood if you want…" Said Bobby

"We are not gonna give her a hunter's funeral and we definitely ain't burying her." Said Sam

"We can't just leave the body here." Said Bobby

"You will not be touching her, either of you." Said Sam

"She needs to be disposed of." Said Bobby

"Disposed of!? She isn't a piece of trash, she is a human being! She will stay where she is and if either of you put on hand on her, I'll put a bullet in your leg!" Yelled Sam taking out his gun.

"That's not what I meant. I was just trying to say that she needs to taken care of, she needs peace." Said Bobby

"Why don't you just get out. We don't need you anymore, so leave." Said Sam

"Sam…" Said Bobby

"Get out!" Screamed Sam causing Bobby to jump.

"Bobby…" Said Dean

"You know what Sam, I came here to save you and Carly. She was an innocent who didn't deserve her fate but you don't have to be dick. She's dead and there is nothing you can do to bring her back, realize it." Said Bobby

"Bobby wait…" Said Dean

"Do you know what Azazel is going to do tomorrow night? He's going to open a hell gate and you will be drowning in your tears." Said Bobby running out the door.

"What was he talking about?" Asked Sam

"I don't know." Said Dean running after Bobby.

"Bobby. Bobby, wait up!" Said Dean catching up to Bobby, "How do you know what Azazel is doing tomorrow?"

"Uhh...when I found out he took them here, I took out a map. I didn't think I was going to discover anything but I found this." Said Bobby pulling out a map with a star.

"What's that?" Asked Dean

"Each point is a railroad station and the stars sides are the train tracks built by Samuel Colt." Said Bobby

"But how do you know there's a hell gate in the star?" Asked Dean

"Because I've been to the gate before. I was chasing a werewolf into the woods when we hit a graveyard. He tried to dodge me but I got the upper hand and shot him right in the heart. When I turned to leave I saw a coliseum with weird carvings all over it. I research a lot so I recognized it instantly and in the middle of a star was a hole exactly the size of the colt's barrel." Said Bobby

"How do you know that's what he's going for?" Asked Dean

"Because the tracks are warded for any supernatural creature that ever existed or at least close. So he'd need someone to open the gate for him or at least break the wards. Since Jake ran off and Sam is here, Azazel must be using Jake." Said Bobby

"Couldn't he just use anybody?" Asked Dean

"Yeah but that wouldn't be as fun." Said Bobby

"Bobby come back we need to plan out what we're gonna do." Said Dean

"My plan is to stop it as best as I can or at least slow it down. If you're who I think you are, I'll see you tomorrow night." Said Bobby walking into the darkness.

As Dean made his way back into the house Sam got to his feet, "What's going on?" Asked Sam

"Long story short Azazel is gonna open a hell gate to release demons, souls, and whatever else is down in Hell tomorrow night at a graveyard nearby." Said Dean quickly.

"I know where the graveyard is." Said Sam

"You do?" Asked Dean

"Yeah when me and Carly arrived we landed near a patch of trees, through those trees I saw a headstone." Said Sam

"Could you get back there?" Asked Dean

"Yeah I think so." Said Sam

"Awesome." Said Dean

"First I need some fresh air. I just want some time alone so give me the keys." Said Sam putting his hand out.

"Why?" Asked Dean

"Just give them to me. I need some time to think. I want to say goodbye just not right now." Said Sam taking them out of Dean's hand.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dean

"Just down the road and back." Said Sam heading for the impala.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dean following Sam outside.

"Yes." Said Sam after finally getting to the car.

"I'm coming with you." Said Dean getting in the passenger seat.

"Get out of the car Dean." Said Sam getting in on the drivers side. He slowly put the keys in the ignition and started up the familiar engine. Which depending on the day purred beautifully.

"No because if I leave you're gonna do something stupid." Said Dean

"It's not stupid." Said Sam starting the car.

"Alright then you shouldn't have a problem with me coming." Said Dean putting on his seat belt.

"Do not intervene okay?" Asked Sam

"I won't. Promise." Said Dean lying through his teeth.

"You're lying." Said Sam driving onto the dirt road.

"I am not." Said Dean

"I can tell when your lying Dean. I know you and I know that you're gonna try to intervene just please leave it to me." Said Sam driving about five minutes down the road until he parked at a crossroad. Dean finally knew what Sam was gonna do and he couldn't, no he wouldn't let him do this. As Sam got out of the car, Dean grabbed one of his fake I.d's and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Sam already dug the hole with his hands and was about to bury the box when Dean interrupted.

"If your gonna sell your soul at least let me bury the box." Said Dean kneeling next to Sam.

"I can handle it myself." Said Sam

"Sam let me." Said Dean

"Dean…" Said Sam

"I got this." Said Dean as Sam got to his feet leaning against the hood of the car.

"You're okay with this?" Asked Sam as Dean quickly switched Sam's I.d out for his then covered the box with dirt.

"No not at all." Said Dean getting up to face Sam.

"Then why aren't you fighting back?" Asked Sam

"Oh I am." Said Dean sucker punching Sam straight in the nose knocking him unconscious. Then just because he was unconscious he grabbed Sam's arm and shoulder popping the arm back in place. Dean then checked Sam's nose and popped that back in place too.

"I'm really sorry but I can't let you do this." Said Dean dragging Sam to the side of car and after a few minutes of heavy lifting he got Sam into the seat closing the door and locking it.

"Wow punching your own brother in the face, how cruel." Said a woman flashing her eyes red.

"I'd like to make a deal to get my friend back." Said Dean

"Which one? You guys have lost a lot of friends. You want Jessica, John, Andy..." Asked the demon

"Carly." Said Dean

"You wanna bring back Carly, the mind reading freak?" Asked the demon

"She's not a freak." Said Dean

"Oh you have no idea, what kind of freak she really is." Whispered the demon to herself.

"So can you make the deal or not? I can walk away right now and leave you with one less soul. So can you make the deal?" Asked Dean

"I can make the deal, if you're ready to sign." Said the demon

"How long would I get?" Asked Dean

"A year and one year only." Said the demon circling Dean.

"But most get ten." Said Dean

"Not all get a second chance Dean, now take it or leave it." Said the demon

"Deal." Said Dean

"Are you sure?" Asked the demon

"Definitely." Said Dean

"Then pucker up big boy." Said the demon kissing Dean's lips. Dean has kissed many women sometimes to much to count but it was never like this. Her lips moved against his like fire radiated from them. But it was gone too soon as she backed away.

"The deal has been made. When you return Carly should be alive and kicking." Said the demon

"What's your name?" Asked Dean

"You can call me Lydia." Said Lydia

"Well Lydia, I don't have time to take you out right now so I'm going let you go just this once but if I hear or see you making a deal I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands." Said Dean

"How kind." Said Lydia as Dean got in the car.

"Well I'm a kind person." Said Dean

"He has no idea what trouble he just brought back." Said Lydia as Dean turned the car around leaving her in the dust.

Dean drove as fast the impala could go and made it back there within minutes. Dean got out and grabbed Sam's arm putting it over his shoulder making his way to the house. He entered setting Sam on a wooden chair near the entrance. When he turned Carly's body was still cold and grey on the mattress. He sat next to the mattress and held her hand. Soon after Sam started to stir.

"What? Where am I?" Asked Sam opening his eyes.

"Your fine. I also popped your nose and arm back in place if you were wondering." Said Dean

"You punched me." Said Sam

"Yeah and man is your face hard." Said Dean shaking his hand.

"How could you do this?" Asked Sam

"Do what?" Asked Dean

"Sell your soul for Carly. I was gonna make that choice, I'm the evil one. Do you remember what happened when dad sold his soul for you? It tore you apart and broke you, now you've done the same thing to me." Said Sam

"You are not evil, Sam. It's what Azazel wants you to think and it is far from the truth. Yes I broke, I admit it I broke. But our job is to save the innocent and that is what I did." Said Dean

"Are you gonna tell her?" Asked Sam

"I think we should wait, at least until this hell gate business is taken care of. She doesn't need more to worry about." Said Dean as Carly's finger twitched.

"Shouldn't she have waken up right when you kissed the demon?" Asked Sam

"Yeah, maybe…" Said Dean

"Awwww!" Breathed Carly sitting straight up.

"Carly are you okay?" Asked Sam and Dean at the same time as they ran to her side.

"What?" Said Carly loudly as hundreds of voices screamed into her ears. So loud she barely heard anything that they were saying.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dean a bit louder.

"I'm fine but what happened? Shouldn't I be dead right now." Asked Carly trying to talk over the voices.

"When you were stabbed you went unconscious and with Bobby's help we got you back to well enough health." Said Dean loudly.

"Really?" Asked Carly loudly

"Yeah." Said Sam holding his forehead.

"Where is Bobby?" Asked Carly loudly

"He's meeting us tomorrow." Said Sam holding back the pain.

"Why are you talking so loudly?" Asked Dean

"Because the voices won't shut up." Said Carly

"How many voices are you hearing?" Asked Dean

"Too many to count." Said Carly as Sam's pain started to get worse.

"But how are you hearing so many voices this far away? There's barely anyone around." Asked Sam still holding his head.

"I don't know…" Said Carly as Sam collapsed into his back.

"What's happening?" Asked Carly having the strength to run to his side.

"He's having a vision." Said Dean as everything around Sam washed away.

* * *

Sam was in a forest around midnight and it was completely silent. No birds, no animals just trees for miles. Then he heard screaming coming from the West and he ran and ran until he hit a dirt road. There was a devil's trap painted onto the street, and two women were inside. One looked about 25 and the other about 19 years old. The younger of the two was biting the older one on the neck until the older one stopped moving. She dropped the woman to the ground and stepped out of devils trap meaning whoever that was she wasn't a demon.

"Carly!" Screamed Dean running right through Sam.

"It can't be." Said Sam as the girl turned around. She had glowing eyes, a mouthful of fangs, and blood dripped down her chin.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Asked Carly as her eyes went back to green. She was happy but also frightened that she might hurt him.

"I'm here to bring you back. We might have found a cure to make you human again. " Said Dean wiping her mouth with his shirt.

"Is Sam…" Said Carly

"He's weak but he'll be okay. Now come on we got to go." Said Dean

"I don't want to hurt you." Said Carly taking a step back.

"She can't be a vampire, she can't be." Said Sam looking at the creature with Carly's face. If this came true Sam wasn't strong to protect her, she'd become the monster she most feared.

"This was done to you, anything or anyone you hurt is not your fault. You can control this hunger I know you can." Said Dean

"How do you know for sure?" Asked Carly

"Because you're my friend." Said Dean as Sam came back to reality.

"Sam? Hey Sammy, are you alright?" Asked Dean as Sam opened his eyes.

"Fine just a little light headed." Said Sam putting his weight on his bent arms.

"What did you see?" Asked Carly

"Nothing important." Said Sam lying through his teeth. The vision if it came true it wasn't gonna happen for a few years, he had time. He had time to save her.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dean

"I saw nothing to do with the hell gate or Jake, I promise." Said Sam

"Hellgate?" Asked Carly

"Yeah we have a lot to tell you…" Said Dean

* * *

"I knew I'd see you here." Said Bobby giving Dean a hug. He was smiling just knowing that Dean came.

"I couldn't miss it." Said Dean

"Sam." Said Bobby in a monotone voice.

"Bobby." Said Sam in same type of voice.

"Carly." Said Bobby, "Carly?!"

"Why are you so surprised if you fixed me up?" Said Carly hugging Bobby.

"Yes I did. Can I talk to you for moment guys?" Asked Bobby walking a few feet away so Carly couldn't hear.

"What the Hell did you do? If she is back to life that doesn't come without a price. What dumb thing did you idjits do this time." Asked Bobby whispering.

"We couldn't let her die Bobby..." Said Dean

"What did you do?" Asked Bobby

"I sold my soul." Said Dean

"You what?!" Yelled Bobby

"Bobby I was gonna do it but Dean intervened. He knocked me out and sold his soul instead. I didn't wake up fast enough to stop him." Said Sam

"How long did you get?" Asked Bobby

"One year." Said Dean

"You never said anything about that." Said Sam

"I didn't think it was important." Said Dean

"Does she know?" Asked Bobby

"No and I'd like to keep that way. She has too much on her plate she does not need to worry about this." Said Dean

Carly was sitting on a nearby rock trying to block the voices when Bobby's thoughts became louder.

"How could they? Bringing her back from the dead was a mistake." Thought Bobby as Carly started to realize. There was no way she could survive that wound, it hit her spine didn't it? The darkness she saw. The pain she felt. It wasn't a dream, she died. But how did they bring her back and what was the cost?

Carly dug through her front pocket and found the knife she hid there earlier. Sam and Dean told her their entire plan so she knew where to go. If she was already supposed to be dead, it didn't matter what happened next. When Sam, Bobby and Dean were distracted Carly ran over the tracks and made her way into the graveyard.

"Where'd Carly go?" Asked Sam noticing she had vanished.

"Do you think she heard us?" Asked Bobby

"That or she read our minds." Said Dean turning around and around seeing if she was anywhere in sight.

"Do you think she went in?" Asked Sam

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly

"Yeah she went in." Said Dean as Sam and Bobby followed him over the tracks.

Carly finally made it to the middle of the graveyard. It looked like most graveyards dead flowers, gravestones, coliseums and the hell gate smack in the middle. Carly started toward it when she was thrown into a tree, stuck like glue.

"Azazel." Said Carly to herself.

"The one and only." Said Azazel walking from behind the hell gate with Jake beside him.

"I killed you. There is no way you could survive that." Said Jake with a surprised expression.

"Miracles happen." Said Carly sarcastically

"I am so happy they brought you back." Said Azazel, "As long as you and Sam are okay, my plan continues."

"What about me?" Asked Jake

"You too buddy." Said Azazel not meaning it all.

"What's so special about me? I can read thoughts woopdy do." Said Carly struggling to get free.

"You have no idea what evil is inside you." Said Azazel

"What evil?" Asked Carly

"Why don't I show you." Said Azazel putting his finger tips on Carly's temples.

"What are you...ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly as fire burned through her brain. She saw flashes of death, blood and destruction. Right before Azazel stopped one last imagine ingrained into her skull. Bodies were scattered and she was at the middle.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Carly almost hyperventilating. Her vision was blurred and it took her a few seconds to focus but eventually she did. Her breathing slowed and she looked up at Azazel.

"That was your future." Said Azazel as he nodded toward Jake to open the the hell gate.

"I will never have that future, I won't allow it." Said Carly

"It's in your blood Carly. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Some things are just fate." Said Azazel

"There's no such thing as fate." Said Carly

"There's also no such thing as demons..." Said Azazel as Sam, Dean and Bobby finally made it to the graveyard.

"Carly!" Yelled Sam

"Ah, the rest of the party is here." Said Azazel throwing them into trees near Carly. When they tried to move Azazel used telekinesis to make stuck to the tree like Carly.

"Jake you don't want to do this." Said Sam as Jake inserted the barrel into the door.

"I get an army to control, who wouldn't want that." Said Jake

"An army of evil, do you really want to fight for evil instead of good." Said Dean

"I've always fought on the good side and lost many friends doing it. Maybe fighting for evil will give me an advantage." Said Jake

"Hey Jake!" Yelled Carly

"What are you doing?" Asked Dean

"Trust me. Hey Jake catch this!" Yelled Carly as Jake turned around fast enough for Carly's knife to hit him in the heart. He looked down at the knife and fell to his knees. He slowly pulled the knife out dropping it on the wet grass. Blood poured from the wound like a waterfall and it stained the grass around him making a sea of red. Before he collapsed Jake turned the gun unlocking the door. As he collapsed Carly used all her strength to move her leg to kick Azazel in the balls distracting him long enough to drop everyone. Seconds later the hell gate burst open letting spirits, demons and other creatures out onto land.

Everyone ran to the hell gate and tried pushing the door closed but even with all their strength it wouldn't budge. Dean looked back to notice Azazel trying to flee. He wouldn't let him get away, not again. Dean wedged the colt from the door and ran after the demon.

"Dean never sneak up on a demon." Said Azazel throwing Dean into a nearby gravestone as he hit the colt fell from his hands landing a few feet away. As Dean turned to look at Azazel, he became stuck to the grave.

"Did you see what Carly did to Jake?" Asked Azazel crouching next to Dean, "That was really cold wasn't it?" Said Azazel

"Shut up." Said Dean reaching for the colt.

"Are you sure what you brought back is 100% pure Carly?" Asked Azazel as they both looked Carly.

"Yes." Said Dean stretching for the colt. He couldn't believe, no he wouldn't believe that she changed. It was just luck she hit Jake there she couldn't of meant it, she couldn't have.

"Dean?!" Yelled Sam leaving to help his brother but when he got close Azazel threw him into a tree, sticking him there.

"And Sammy my favorite child. I have so many plans for you, you can't even imagine." Said Azazel walking to Sam as Dean still reached for the colt.

"I could probably guess." Said Sam

"I want to ask you something. Do you think your vision of Carly will come true?" Said Azazel aloud so Dean could hear.

"How do you know about that?" Asked Sam struggling against the tree.

"I'm very good at getting information, Sam. So what do you think, will she become the monster you saw?" Asked Azazel

"If you have anything to do with that so help me…" Said Sam

"Oh, Sam. I have many more plans for her and for you. Besides aren't your visions connected to me?" Said Azazel

"I don't think you're gonna be here to carry out those plans." Said Sam as Azazel turned around to see the colt in Dean's hands.

"You only have one shot Dean. Are you sure you won't miss?" Said Azazel

"I never miss." Said Dean shooting Azazel in the shoulder. Suddenly Azazel flashed yellow near his shoulder then his chest and then his entire body flashed. After about two more flashes the demon collapsed finally dead.

"He's gone." Said Sam falling to his knees.

"We finally killed the bastard." Said Dean

"It's not as satisfying as I thought." Said Sam

"A little help guys!" Yelled Bobby as him and Carly tried to push the door closed as creatures pushed through. Sam and Dean ran over, Sam on Bobby's side and Dean on Carly's side. After a few minutes of pushing they finally got the door to close and lock.

"How many do you think got out?" Asked Carly

"Hundreds at least." Said Dean looking at the night sky.

"Cleaning that up is gonna be a bitch." Said Sam

"Let's get out of her…" Said Dean

"Can I talk to you for a second Dean?" Asked Bobby interrupting Dean as Sam and Carly started walking.

"So about Jake. You hit him straight on in the heart with no experience at all. How did you do that?" Asked Sam

"I don't know I guess it was luck. I just wanted to hit him so none of the monsters got out but I didn't think it'd hit him there. I wasn't even sure if i'd him at all, I was just trying to distract him. I promise." Said Carly

"I believe you." Said Sam

"I saw Azazel on the ground is he?" Asked Carly

"Yeah he's dead." Said Sam

"Are you okay?" Asked Carly

"I will be." Said Sam putting his hands in his pockets.

"What did you see in your vision earlier. I know you didn't want to talk about it but I want to know. Was it about me?" Said Carly

"No just that me and Dean would kill Azazel, that's all." Said Sam lying through his teeth.

"Tell me the truth. No denying it or saying I heard things okay? I want to hear you say it." Said Carly

"Okay?" Asked Sam

"Did I die? When I was stabbed did I die?" Asked Carly

"What are you…" Said Sam

"I heard Bobby's thoughts I know it's true. Just tell me, did I die?" Said Carly

"Yeah." Said Dean coming over to them.

"Where's Bobby?" Asked Sam

"He left to go home and get supplies to protect himself from the beings that came out of that cage." Said Dean

"Makes sense." Said Sam

"What did you do to bring me back? I mean you can't just bring people back without a price, what did you do? What did you do?" Asked Carly

"I had to sell my soul." Said Dean

"You sold your soul to bring me back, why?" Asked Carly

"Because you are our friend and we don't leave friends behind." Said Sam giving her a hug.

"So are you soulless right now?" Asked Carly

"No I have a year until a demon comes to collect by killing me." Said Dean

"You're gonna die because of me? I am so sorry. You shouldn't have ended your life for me I definitely don't deserve it." Said Carly

"You deserve the world. In the past week you lost your friends, family, sanity and almost your life multiple times. By now I'd be going insane but you are calm. You are probably the strongest person I know and we know some pretty good hunters. So Dean selling his soul for you was little to how much you deserve." Said Sam

After that they walked over to the impala in silence, Carly got in the back and the boys in front as they started their way down a nameless road. After an hour of driving Carly had fallen asleep, so Sam and Dean started talking.

"What did you see in your vision?" Asked Dean

"Nothing important." Said Sam

"I heard Azazel. It was about Carly wasn't it?" Asked Dean

"Yeah." Said Sam

"What did you see?" Asked Dean

"I saw an innocent girl becoming a beast." Said Sam as they drove searching for the next hunt.


	7. Carly's First Case

"Hello Carly." Said a voice from the darkness. Carly was in a complete black room, if it was a room. She could barely see two feet in front of her and she had no idea what direction that voice came from.

"Who are you?" Asked Carly

"Let me give you a hint your besties just killed me." Said the voice

"Azazel?" Asked Carly

"Who else has this sexy of a voice?" Asked Azazel snapping his fingers to turn the lights on. The room they were in was the opposite color it was before, now the room was completely white. There were no windows, doors or furniture, just white. Azazel walked up to Carly so they'd be face to face, smiling an evil grin.

"They killed you. I am imagining this aren't I? You can't be real, you can't be." Said Carly backing into a wall.

"Yeah they killed me but see I always have a backup plan. I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon but mistakes happen. Since I'm dead every one of my children's powers become dormant. All the children in your generation have no idea they have powers and probably never will. Sam will never have a vision again but his powers aren't just gone." Said Azazel.

"They're dormant." Said Carly

"Dormant until he unlocks them and becomes more powerful than anyone can imagine. Now back to the important part of how I saved myself. When I came into your room that night I gutted your dad and came toward you, your mother walked in. She didn't try to stop me or take one step in the doorway she just gave me some interesting information, then left me to my duties. I fed you my blood like the others but you, you wanted more. I dropped a few drops in their mouths and I was done but you asked for more and that told me your mother was right." Said Azazel

"About what?" I asked

"I'll get to that. When I discovered your nature, I knew I couldn't let you get away. So I put part of my essence into you so that when I die part of me lives on in you. So I could watch the destruction you cause." Said Azazel

"I'll find a way to get rid of you." Said Carly

"You cannot get rid of me because I am part of you. If you want me gone all you gotta do is put a gun to your head and pull the trigger. The fun part about this is everyone's powers became dormant when I died but because I am part of you there is no stop to what you can do. You can still hear thoughts but now you have to listen to me over the rest." Said Azazel

"Fan-fricken-tastic." Said Carly sarcastically

"When your…" Said Azazel as Carly opened her eyes.

As she opened her eyes a ceiling came into view. It was tan with water stains and dirt. Someone was in the shower but she couldn't tell if it was Sam or if it was Dean. Then Carly slowly sat up to hear multiple voices.

"I can't wait to get laid tonight."

"My life is over, maybe I should end it here and now."

"Man Catcon is gonna awesome. I mean a convention dedicated to just cats, what could go wrong."

"I really wish I didn't have to hear that." Said Carly rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Me neither." Said Azazel

"I was really hoping that I would wake up from this nightmare but the world just hates me doesn't it." Said Carly as she laid back onto the bed.

"Hey we can have some fun. If you haven't noticed when I talk all the other voices disappear. When I speak I cover up their frequencies. " Said Azazel

"Yeah but I still have to listen to you." Said Carly

"Your mother…" Said Azazel

"Don't." Said Carly

"I thought you wanted to know?" Said Azazel

"It's probably going to ruin my day or life so just tell me later or never at all." Said Carly

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Dean as he was drying his hair.

"Just myself. Uh, where's Sam?" Asked Carly as Dean sat next to her addressing the cut on her head.

"Luckily you won't need stitches but it might scar." Said Dean cleaning up the wound which had bled when she had slept.

"It's fine." Said Carly

"How's your back?" Asked Dean meaning her healed stab wound.

"I mean I'll have a creepy scar but overall I feel fine." Said Carly reassuring him.

"I hope you feel well enough to eat." Said Sam coming in with coffee and donuts.

"Love me some donuts." Said Carly as she grabbed a chocolate frosted donut with chocolate mousse on the inside. Her mom used to buy donuts all the time for breakfast when she wasn't so cruel.

"I didn't know what you like in your coffee so I just put a ton of sugar in it." Said Sam as Carly took a sip. It was probably the sweetest thing she ever tasted but it wasn't half bad.

"It's delicious." Said Carly sitting on the bed eating her donut and drinking her coffee.

"Awesome." Said Sam sitting down at the table.

"Alright so I was thinking that our first priority is to get…" Said Dean

"No we don't need to go after the rest of my generation of special children. They aren't dangerous anymore, not after Azazel died." Said Carly

"Knowing that you can read my mind is something I'm gonna have to get used to but how do you know?" Asked Dean

"Don't tell him about me it'll just worry them more. Actually do tell them, tell them that Azazel's voice told you. I want to see their expressions when they learn the demon that tormented them for years isn't dead." Said Azazel

"Shut up." Carly whispered

"What?" Asked Dean

"It's because they're powers won't activate till they're 22 and Azazel was the factor making this happen. Now that he's dead, the factor is gone which would be why they won't get their powers." Said Carly

"But shouldn't all the children have their powers taken? I mean I don't feel any different and you are still hearing things." Said Sam

"I think it's because our powers have been unlocked. " Said Carly lying through her teeth. Sam was never gonna have another vision not until he undormentized his powers.

"How do you know?" Asked Dean

"Before Azazel kicked the bucket I read his mind and that's what he was thinking." Said Carly

"Good cover." Said Azazel

"I'll go let Bobby know." Said Dean walking outside with his phone in hand.

"So what are we doing here?" Asked Carly

"Well it was a pit stop so you could get some sleep but I think I found a case." Said Sam opening up his laptop.

"My first case?" Carly asked a little bit too excited.

"Yes your first case. Recently three people have been killed inside their homes, all doors and windows locked, alone and head detached." Said Sam

"Detached?" Asked Carly

"Yeah the victims heads popped like a balloon." Said Sam

"What do you think did it?" Asked Carly

"Well it could be a witch or ghost. Both could get in without leaving a trance." Said Dean

"Let's go check it out." Said Carly

"First we got to get you a new get up." Said Sam smiling

* * *

"Do I really need to wear this tight monkey suit." Said Carly pulling on the blouse.

"You need to look the part. Now take your I.d and follow our lead." Said Dean walking toward a crying woman.

"I think you look amazing." Said Sam fixing my tie.

"Thanks, you too FBI agent." Said Carly smiling at Sam as they headed after Dean.

"These are my partners officer Jasin and officer Caleb. Would mind telling them what you told me?" Said Dean as they held up their fake I.d's. Carly had been practicing in the car so she knew what she was doing.

"She looks a little young to be FBI." Said the woman

"I'm an intern." Said Carly

"Please tell them what you told me." Said Dean again.

"Well we were running low on food so I went to go get some groceries. When I returned, I found my Rob dead. Before I called 911 I noticed this odd bag in his shirt pocket. I looked inside and knew the police shouldn't see it." Said the woman

"What was in it?" Asked Carly

"Bones and other weird crap. Now I know the FBI deal with the weird more than cops do. So here take it and see for yourself." Said the woman handing a small bag to Dean.

"Did your husband have any enemies that would want to do this?" Asked Carly

"I saw him fighting with Tatiana a few days ago." Said the woman

"Tatiana?" Asked Sam

"The local psychic." Said the woman

"Do you know where this psychic may be?" Asked Carly

"Probably at her shop on Elm's Street near the local motel. Why? Do you think she might have killed my Rob?" Asked the woman

"We are just covering all the bases ma'am." Said Sam

"Thank you for your time." Said Dean turning to go as she grabbed his sleeve.

"Find this killer for everyone's sake." Said the woman

"We will." Said Sam as they headed back to the car.

"Definitely a witch." Said Dean

"How do you know for sure?" Asked Carly

"There's bone, herbs and other voodoo in here. Next stop the psychic." Said Dean as we all got in.

After twenty minutes of driving we arrived at a small shop. It was covered in voodoo and psychic crap. It didn't look like a murderer was inside but looks can be deceiving.

"What was that bag?" Asked Carly as Dean got out to check the door.

"It's called a hex bag. Witches use it for protection or destruction." Said Sam

"How can it do both?" Asked Carly

"It depends on what you fill it with. Ones for killing usually have cat or child bones inside while protection hex bags don't have as many sinister ingredients." Said Sam as Dean nodded for us to get out of the car.

We all entered at the sound of a bell. The place was filled with herbs, smoke and some odd smell. A woman almost 60 came from the back of the shop through a curtain. The minute she took a step her gazed locked onto Carly. Carly was listening to see if she could get any more information but she was silent. She could hear the next door neighbor talking about her cheating husband and some teen worrying about a test coming up but Tatiana was silent. There wasn't even a peep, something was wrong but what?

"I'm officer Taran. These are my partners Jasin and Caleb. Where were you this morning between the hours of 9-11?" Asked Dean

"Here serving customers. Why did I do something wrong?" Asked Tatiana never looking away from Carly. Carly noticed this and stared back. Tatiana was hiding something but Carly couldn't figure it out.

"Do you know Cheryl Henderson?" Asked Carly

"Yeah why?" Asked Tatiana

"Her husband was killed this morning and she pointed us to you. Is it true you and Mr. Henderson argued a few days ago?" Asked Sam

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough to kill him. He just wanted me to stay away from his wife cause I was making her believe in the supernatural by doing tarot readings and such." Said Tatiana

"Is that all?" Asked Carly

"That's all." Said Tatiana

"We found this in the victim's pocket filled with things I see in this shop, how do you think it got there?" Asked Dean holding up the hex bag.

"People steal things all the time, doesn't mean I had anything to do with it. How would I be able to a kill grown man?" Said Tatiana pointing at herself.

"Anything is possible." Said Sam

"Yes it is." Said Tatiana looking at Carly again.

"If anything happens, call us. We'll be staying at the motel across the road if you need us." Said Dean handing her a business card walking toward the door with Sam.

"What is your problem?" Asked Carly

"What are you referring to?" Asked Tatiana

"You were staring at me the whole time we were here." Said Carly.

"I bet you're also wondering why you can't hear my thoughts." Said Tatiana

"How did you?" Asked Carly

"I know many things Carly and I will see you very soon, very soon indeed." Said Tatiana

"How…" Said Carly as Tatiana vanished.

"What took you so long?" Asked Sam as I got to the car.

"Nothing important." Said Carly getting in the backseat.

"Lying to your besties is not a good plan. You heard what that witch said, she's coming for you and you know it." Said Azazel

"They don't need to worry besides it could be nothing. Maybe she meant that she was gonna visit us or something." Thought Carly

"You know that's not what she meant. The minute she saw you, she couldn't keep her gaze away. She is coming for you..." Said Azazel

"Well if she is coming for me, then I don't want Sam getting in the way." Thought Carly

"Just Sam?" Asked Azazel

"Dean too." Thought Carly

"Ahh-uhh." Said Azazel

"What?" Asked Carly

"Nothing..." Said Azazel

* * *

The next chapter will be out soon. I'm sorry for the break between chapters but I have to deal with school and other things but I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. She's Been Taken

"Tatiana definitely did it. The way she talked and kept looking at Carly something's up. I just know she did it." Said Dean

"Dean this isn't the first time we've dealt with a witch. Maybe she's just a psychic and someone else did it. I mean did you look at her, she was almost 60 there is no way she could have done that." Said Sam

"Couldn't she just create something to make her look young?" Asked Carly

"She could but from what I know it involves some nasty ingredients that could take her years to collect." Said Sam

"Well we don't have enough evidence to do anything, what do we do?" Asked Carly

"We wait till after dark when the shop is closed and look around." Said Dean

"So break in?" Said Carly

"Pretty much." Said Dean

"Until then I'm gonna go get more information from the other families." Said Sam

"And I'll talk to the police." Said Dean

"What about me?" Asked Carly

"Research some lore the more you know the better." Said Dean walking out the door.

"You're gonna leave me here alone?" Asked Carly.

"You're not alone, you have me." Said Azazel

"You'll be fine and if anything happens call me right away." Said Sam giving her a long hug before letting go.

"Be careful." Said Carly

"Always am." Said Sam closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Sheriff Mahone, I'm officer Taran from the FBI I would…" Said Dean

"Why are the FBI investigating such a small case?" Asked the sheriff interrupting Dean.

"My boss thought it was worth checking out." Said Dean

"I'd like to talk to this boss of yours." Said Sheriff Mahone

"Sure just call the number on the card." Said Dean handing the sheriff one of the million he had crammed into his pocket. A few seconds late Bobby answered.

"This is Captain McDonald." Said Bobby

"This is sheriff Mahone from Boulder, Colorado I am told that you sent your boys down here?" Asked sheriff Mahone

"Correct. The case looked odd and weird so I sent my boys to investigate." Said Bobby

"I don't need help." Said Sheriff Mahone

"They are doing their own investigation so leave them be or I'll come down and I'm not so nice." Said Bobby hanging up.

"Your boss is really something." Said Mahone setting his phone on the desk.

"May I ask what you think is doing this?" Asked Dean

"Well so far none of the victims are connected different ages, size and nothing has been stolen out of any of the houses. Doors locked, windows hinged and nothing not even an allergic reaction could do that to someone's head. We have no idea what this is." Said Sheriff Mahone

"We don't have much either. If you find something let us know." Said Dean starting to get up.

"Same with you." Said Sheriff Mahone as Dean's phone started to ring.

"What's up?" Asked Dean

"I went and checked out the victims families and all of them said the victims spoke with Tatiana before they croaked. This could be nothing but it's a step in the right direction. Did you find anything?" Said Sam

"They know less than we do." Said Dean

"Luckily we're here then." Said Sam

"Yeah." Said Dean

* * *

"There is so much lore out there it's not even funny." Said Carly searching the internet.

"Why don't you look up vampires?" Asked Azazel

"I already did they burn in sunlight, stakes kill them yada yada." Said Carly

"That's not what vampires are actually like." Said Azazel

"Alright what are they like then?" Asked Carly

"They can go in sun but it can be irritating, stakes do no damage, cutting their head off is the only way. Instead of two fangs they have fangs for every tooth and of course they drink blood. Vampires are strong, ruthless and deadly depending on how strong you are." Said Azazel

"Well they sound fun. How do you know so much about them?" Said Carly sarcastically

"I've been a demon for a very long time, you meet a few people along the way." Said Azazel

"Makes sense." Said Carly as someone broke the door down. When she stood to her feet Tatiana entered the room with something in hand.

"What do you want with me?" I asked looking around the room for any kind of weapon. When she did Carly took her phone and silently dialed Sam.

"You are something I've waited a long time to meet." Said Tatiana

"Carly?" Asked Sam

"You aren't taking me without a fight." Said Carly picking up the knife.

"Stab her, I like it." Said Azazel

"I don't need to fight you because I already won." Said Tatiana holding up a small golden sun. She twisted the circle and suddenly this high pitched noise rang out. Carly couldn't function or do anything but scream and fall to her knees.

"What is that?" Yelled Carly as Tatiana crouched next to her.

"Carly what's going on?" Asked Sam

"Something I love using." Said Tatiana putting it up to Carly's chest. As she did the eight rays of the sun moved and stabbed into Carly's chest. Carly suddenly felt weak, like she was being drained of energy.

"Carly are you okay?" Asked Sam

"Run." Said Carly hanging up on Sam as Tatiana grabbed her by the back of her collar pulling Carly to her feet. Then as they went out the door Carly passed out.


	9. The Discovery

"Carly!" Screamed Sam as the phone hung up. He instantly called back but it went straight voice mail. Sam then got in the impala and sped back to the motel. As he got there the motel room looked untouched except the broken door. He searched the place up and down but Carly was gone. When she called another person was talking in the background that sounded exactly like Tatiana but how did a 60 year old knock a door down?

"You forgot to pick me up." Said Dean noticing the door, "What happened?"

"Tatiana took Carly." Said Sam

"I knew she was the witch." Said Dean

"We need to find her from what I heard from the phone call Tatiana has big plans." Said Sam

"If she called you track the last ping with your nerdy senses." Said Dean

"I did, she called from here." Said Sam holding up Carly's phone.

"Let's go break Tatiana's door down and get Carly back." Said Dean

"She isn't that stupid to hide her across the street." Said Sam

"It's a start." Said Dean

* * *

Carly woke up to find herself chained to a giant stone x. How come she has to get kidnapped by crazy people? Ric, then Ava and now Tatiana have all taken Carly and hidden her away. As Carly's eyes adjusted she realized Tatiana was mixing something.

"What are you doing?" Asked Carly barely able to stand on her feet. Whatever this device was doing, it was doing it very well.

"I'm making a potion." Said Tatiana sprinkling some green dust into a pot.

"For what?" Asked Carly weakly.

"I am not like other witches, I am very old. Every fifty years or so I need to make this potion to live and you're the most important ingredient." Said Tatiana pouring a goupy liquid into the pot.

"So are you gonna peel some skin off or take a toe?" Asked Carly

"I was thinking something more painful." Said Tatiana taking out a skull key.

"What could be more painful…" Said Carly as Tatiana put the key in the sun and turned it counterclockwise, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"This device is very special to me." Said Tatiana sticking a tube running from a tub nearby into the sun's middle, "If I turn clockwise it comes off, if I turn counterclockwise the device gets closer and closer to your heart. If turned all the way you either live or you die."

"So you gonna take bits of my heart?" Asked Carly struggling in the chains.

"Nope just your blood. This device stuns, weakens and drains you of blood." Said Tatiana as Carly's blood started sliding down the tube.

"Why do you need me for the spell? There are many others with blood in their system." Said Carly

"Don't question her, she's insane. I know crazy when I see it I used to work with Ozzy Osbourne on weekends." Said Azazel

"Well you see Carly…" Said Tatiana tightening the chains so I'd stand straight up, "For this spell I need immortal blood and that's what you got."

"I do not have immortal blood, I'm only human." Said Carly

"You don't know do you?" Asked Tatiana

"Carly…" Said Azazel

"Know what?" Asked Carly

"Have you noticed that you have never gotten sick, have great aim, that you feel different?" Asked Tatiana circling Carly.

"Maybe I'm just lucky." Said Carly

"You are far from lucky." Said Tatiana

"Then why have I never gotten sick, have great aim and why am I different?" Asked Carly

"You're a vampire." Said Tatiana

"Carly…" Said Azazel

"I'm pretty sure I don't drink blood and I have never seen fangs. I think you have the wrong girl." Said Carly interrupting Azazel.

"If you aren't a vampire then why is this device working? The sun on your chest only activates for the undead. If you were all human the sun wouldn't have even latched on. Also the high pitched screech is too high for humans to hear, only the supernatural can hear it. So if you're human than why is it working?" Said Tatiana

"You're lying." Said Carly

"I don't have any reason to lie, so why would I?" Asked Tatiana

"It can't be…" Said Carly coming to a realization. Feeling different, shooting Jake straight in the heart without aiming, never getting sick, hearing the screech, it can't be, it can't.

"Carly I tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn't listen. Your mom cheated on your dad with a vampire. You aren't all human." Said Azazel

"Oh but it's the truth." Said Tatiana

"If this is true than how come I don't drink blood or have fangs?" Asked Carly

"I blocked it until it was the right time." Said Azazel

"Someone blocked that ability with some magic. I could get a vampire to drain you of blood then turn you or inflict enough pain upon you that it breaks itself. Since I don't have a vampire I'll have to break it with torture." Said Tatiana

"I've been kidnapped, and killed in the last week I think torture isn't gonna do a thing. I still bleed and I'm still human." Said Carly

"When you were kidnapped and killed you weren't mad, you were scared. If I make you angry enough I might be able to set it off." Said Tatiana

"Will torture break the barrier?" Thought Carly

"I am the only one who can unlock it but getting you angry enough could crack it open. If you want I could just unlock it for you and we can break free." Said Azazel

"No. Becoming a monster is a last resort. I will just have to hope Sam and Dean get here soon." Thought Carly

"How do you know they'll find you?" Asked Azazel

"I don't but I just have to hope." Thought Carly

"We're gonna die." Said Azazel

"Why do you want me to become a beast if you have the blood?" Asked Carly ignoring Azazel's last comment.

"The blood will not work unless your vampire side is unlocked. It's only blood till you let the beast free." Said Tatiana holding up a few scary tools.

"My friends are very good at defeating you kind of people, they'll save me." Said Carly

"They might but what they find won't be you anymore." Said Tatiana

"I'm a pretty strong person." Said Carly

"Oh I'm pretty sure these tools are stronger." Said Tatiana holding up a blow torch.


	10. Rescue?

"Alright, how are we gonna go about this?" Asked Dean pacing.

"Let's just go across the street and go in swinging. We know where she is and it's been almost two hours so let's go." Said Sam

"What if it wasn't Tatiana?" Asked Dean

"I heard her through the phone, it's Tatiana." Said Sam

"I say we wait till dark and then sneak in hoping she's not home." Said Dean

"That gives Tatiana almost three more hours to hurt Carly. I will not sit here for that long knowing she's right across the street being tortured, you can come if you please but I'm leaving now." Said Sam throwing her phone onto the bed as he headed for the open doorway.

"Sam…" Said Dean stopping Sam in his tracks.

"What?" Asked Sam

"We need a plan. Last time we rescued her without a plan you almost died." Said Dean

"Well then let's hope I don't almost die then." Said Sam pushing past Dean.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Carly screamed as the blow torch burned her skin. The witch has burned her in multiple places the shoulder, arms and now she's on the stomach. So far she's only been burning Carly but she had other tricks.

"Interesting." Said Tatiana finally switching off the blowtorch as she unhooked the tube from the sun. The tub was half filled with Carly's blood making her feel very woozy and weak not even able to stand on her own luckily the chains kept her straight.

"I told you I was strong." Said Carly swallowing spit.

"You are not strong, that barrier in your head is. Whoever put it there had great power which I do not possess." Said Tatiana picking up a small knife.

"She is so jealous." Said Azazel

"So you can't break it?" Asked Carly

"Oh I can. I can sense the block and it already has a small tear in it. Hopefully soon we'll break it wide open. I have used many vampires and I've seen many but none were half human. They all had that done to them but you were born with it, the first of your kind. I can't wait to see your fangs and eyes. I wonder what they'll look like?" Said Tatiana cutting a long deep gash across Carly's chest.

"Gahhhhh…" Screamed Carly thrashing in the chains, "How many people have you killed for this spell?"

"They weren't human anymore but I've lost count. See I was alive when Elizabeth Bathory was still killing young girls, I was her best friend actually. I'd help her dispose of the bodies and hide her secret in return she gave me this spell. She wanted to be the most powerful vampire and I was to knock out some of her competition." Said Tatiana

"You're a monster. Killing innocent people and hiding your friends meals, what is wrong with you?" Asked Carly

"Those vampires were not innocent, not in the least. They killed hundreds maybe even thousands of victims, of innocent people. So what I've been doing for last 416 years does not compare. I am not the monster, I rid the world of monsters." Said Tatiana

"My friends rid the world of monsters, you are just a monster killing your own kind." Said Carly as Tatiana put a knife to my neck.

"If you say I'm a monster one more time…" Said Tatiana

"You won't kill me. You need me remember?" Said Carly as Tatiana walked over to a table.

"I might not be able to kill you, not yet at least but I can still hurt you." Said Tatiana throwing a dagger into Carly's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Screamed Carly as Tatiana got close.

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of this situation. You are trapped, tied down and you can't fight back. So next time you call me a monster I might have to turn the sun counterclockwise instead of just twisting this knife." Said Tatiana real close as she started twisting the knife in Carly's skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Carly as Tatiana twisted the blade that was still in Carly's shoulder.

"Twist the sun I dare you. I know you need to break that block to use that spell meaning I have to be alive till you cast it. So kill me before I become a monster or I'll do it myself." Said Carly

"These tools are making you angry and there's a tear or two in that block but I think we need to step it up a notch." Said Tatiana as something was knocked over upstairs.

"What was that?" Asked Carly

"The guests of honor." Said Tatiana smiling brightly.

"Don't you touch them, kill me, torture me but please don't hurt them." Said Carly

"I can hurt whoever I please and besides you wouldn't be able to stop me anyway, you're chained up remember?" Said Tatiana smiling as she disappeared.

* * *

"Dean, really?" Said Sam as Dean bumped into a counter causing a glass cup to fall and shatter.

"Hey don't yell at me it's dark and these flashlights are really crappy." Said Dean as they searched around the room for any doors or secret passages.

Sam went left Dean went right. They searched through shelves, drawers and tables until Dean found something. On the wall he was searching was a giant bookcase filled to the brim with books. So checking to see if she had a passage like a spy or something he started flipping the books. Eventually he made it to The Wizard of Oz and the bookcase opened up to reveal stairs, "Hey Sam I think I found it."

"James Bond passage…" Said Sam

"Cool." Said Sam and Dean at the same time as they headed into the basement.

The stairs swirled and a few steps were missing but they made it to the bottom safely. As they did there was a light at the end of a long dark hallway. Knowing that was probably where Carly was they ran and they were right. As they entered the cement dungeon room the first thing they saw was Carly and how beat up she really was. She had burn marks, slashes and a weird sun attached to her chest. Dean ran to her side and Sam searched the room for Tatiana.

"What'd she do to you?" Asked Dean trying to loosening the cuff around Carly's wrist.

"Don't." Said Carly

"Why?" Asked Dean

"Because I have your brother." Said Tatiana as Dean turned around to see Tatiana holding a knife up to Sam's throat.

"Let him go Tatiana." Said Dean

"I need the block inside Carly's little head to break and if he dies the anger will break it wide open." Said Tatiana as Carly struggled weakly against the chains.

"What block?" Asked Sam looking up at Carly.

"You'll see." Said Tatiana about to slice open Sam's throat.

"Let them go." Said Carly

"I don't feel like it." Said Tatiana slammed both doors and locking them with the flick of her wrist.

"You want me to break the block to become the monster than let them go." Said Carly

"Carly, what are you talking about?" Asked Sam looking worried.

"See I need anger and letting them go would make you happy. So I think not." Said Tatiana slicing a thin cut across Sam's throat.

"Take me instead." Said Dean

"Can you really break the block?" Thought Carly

"Yes I can." Said Azazel

"Then do it." Thought Carly

"Are you sure?" Asked Azazel

"I'd rather be a monster and save my friend than be human and watch him die. Do it." Thought Carly as her whole body felt like it was lit aflame, "Ahhh!"

"What did you do?" Asked Dean pointing his gun at Tatiana.

"I didn't do a thing. She broke the block because she'd rather be the monster to save her friends." Said Tatiana letting Sam go.

"What do you mean by monster?" Asked Dean pushing Tatiana against the wall.

"Carly isn't completely human." Said Tatiana as they watched in terror.

Carly's whole body felt like someone lit her on fire her hands, her feet, even her hair. She could feel her wounds healing almost magically as she screamed. Carly could feel her fangs extend closing her mouth to hide them. Instead of every tooth being covered in fangs she had four. One on each of her upper canines and one to the left of it. When the pain finally stopped she could smell everyone and everything in like a twenty mile radius. She could smell the herbs upstairs, the next door neighbor's cat and something that smelled the best out of all of them but she couldn't figure out what it was.

She kept her eyes to the floor so they wouldn't see the beast in her eyes. One chain at a time using only tug on each she got herself free. The sun still weakened her but this was still the strongest she had ever felt. Once she was free Tatiana kicked Dean in the gut and ran toward her potion which she set up earlier. The only problem was that Carly was faster and by the time Tatiana blinked Carly had her hand around Tatiana's throat.

"I knew you'd be different but this is beautiful." Said Tatiana as Carly looked up at her with pitch black eyes.

"I didn't know how my blood would affect you but damn you look awesome." Said Azazel

"Shut up Azazel." Thought Carly

"Don't got to be rude." Said Azazel deciding to listen.

"Carly you don't want to do this. It'll ruin you." Said Sam still not knowing what she was. She kept her eyes and teeth away from their sight not wanting them to see her as evil.

"I think I might." Said Carly squeezing a little harder.

"If you kill me they'll see the beast and do you really want that?" Said Tatiana smiling evilly.

"Shut up." Said Carly

"That sweet smell your smelling right now is our blood coursing through our veins. I bet it's driving you bit crazy isn't it?" Said Tatiana

"Shut up!" Carly yelled throwing Tatiana at the ground making sure to keep her eyes and fangs hidden from Sam and Dean.

"Why not have a taste I know your mouth is watering." Said Tatiana revealing her neck.

Carly could see every vein and hear every beat Tatiana's heart made. She wanted to tear into Tatiana's neck and drink every last drop but she stopped herself. She knew what unblocking this meant but to save Sam or even Dean it was worth the damnation. She has only known them for a short time but they have saved her so many times and she's helped them as well. Carly felt like she's known them years instead of a few weeks. So becoming the one thing she hated most to save his life was worth it.

Carly closed her eyes, "No." and when she opened them her fangs were retracted and her eyes were back to their original green. As she did Carly fell to her knees as the adrenaline wore off and the sun's effect came back.

"Carly!" Yelled Sam as she fell to her knees.

"The s...un take it off." Said Carly

"How?" Asked Dean

"Skeleton key." Said Carly as Dean ripped off Tatiana's necklace and handed it to Sam, "Turn it clockwise."

"Got it." Said Sam as he turned the key completely clockwise allowing the sun to fall to the floor. Carly slumped over in relief as Dean grabbed Tatiana by the collar.

"Carly are you alright?" Asked Sam as she flinched at his touch. Tatiana was right about the blood. She could hear everyone's heartbeats and the blood traveling under their skin.

"I'm fine." Said Carly completely lying.

"What are you?" Asked Sam

"I'm nothing, what do you mean?" Asked Carly

"All of us saw you break those thick metal chains with ease and Tatiana said you weren't completely human..." Said Sam

"That block Tatiana was talking about was the thing keeping a dark part of me locked away. Now that I broke it, I've become a monster." Said Carly getting to her feet to face away from Sam.

"You can't be a monster. You're one of the kindest people I know, you even died to save my life. You are nothing like a monster." Said Sam

"But I am." Said Carly

"If you're a monster what are you?" Asked Sam

"I'm a vampire." Said Carly


	11. What!

Dean grabbed Tatiana as all the doors unlocked. He carried her into the other room closing the door behind him. As he threw her onto the floor she spoke, "You know what she is, don't you?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Said Dean

"Think about it. Why does everybody want her? She can hear people's thoughts, has amazing aim almost too amazing, you know she's dark, you know she's different." Said Tatiana

"You're wrong." Said Dean

"Am I?" Asked Tatiana

"Shut up." Said Dean through clenched teeth.

"She's a monster Dean and there is no way to save someone from that." Said Tatiana

"There is always a way." Said Dean

"Oh because you think you saved Sam?" Said Tatiana

"How did…" Said Dean

"I can read people's thoughts like Carly because of the spell I use and I know that just because Azazel is dead that doesn't mean Sam is safe. Azazel gave him abilities from demon blood, one of the darkest substances in the world, you think it'll just disappear now that he's dead? If so, you're dumber than I thought. Sam is cursed and so is Carly but at least he hasn't turned into a monster just yet." Said Tatiana

"Sam is not evil and neither is Carly. They were cursed, that doesn't mean they can't be saved and I will save them." Said Dean

"In only a year that might be a challenge." Said Tatiana

"It might be but it's all I got." Said Dean hitting Tatiana in the face with the back of his shotgun causing her to pass out. After he grabbed some handcuffs he had from a prop shop and cuffed her to a thick metal pipe he headed back to Sam and Carly.

"Tatiana's cuffed and isn't going anywhere..." Said Dean as he came into the room seeing Carly's eyes, "Damn…"

"Did Tatiana do this to you?" Asked Sam noticing the tub of blood.

"No, I was born with it apparently. My mom had more secrets than I thought." Said Carly turning her eyes back to normal and her fangs retracted.

"I have never seen a vampire look like you…" Said Dean

"My mom cheated on my dad with a vampire. So because of the demon blood in my system and because I'm part human I look like that. I look like a thing from Hell itself." Said Carly

"I think you're cooler than any demon or creature that lives in that God awful place, if that helps." Said Azazel

"It doesn't." I thought

"Hey, I tried." Said Azazel

"But you died, vampires can't die from a simple knife to the back." Said Dean

"When Azazel gave me my abilities he blocked this side of me until I was old enough to use it. So I'd be human till I broke the block and I broke the block when I thought Tatiana was gonna kill you, Sam." Said Carly

"This is all my fault." Said Sam

"None this is your fault." Said Dean

"I thought I had more time, more time to protect her." Thought Sam

"What do you mean more time?" Asked Carly

"When I passed out after you came back I saw something, something about you." Said Sam

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Carly keeping her distance. She could smell their blood traveling through their veins and their heartbeats were like air horns to her ears. Now she could hear people's thoughts, and the blood of other people, just grand.

"I didn't know how. In the vision you were almost 19 so I thought I'd have a while." Said Sam

"What did you see?" Asked Dean

"I saw a devil's trap with two females inside. One was biting the other until one fell. The girl that stood stepped out of the trap so I knew the other was the demon and she was something much different. Few seconds later Dean you came running down the road and called her name. She turned around with blood dripping down her chin and eyes just as red as the blood dripping from her mout. When she saw you she calmed and her eyes turned back to green…" Said Sam

"I'm her, that's me isn't it." She said turning away so she wouldn't face them.

"My visions aren't always accurate sometimes they change if a choice changes. We can fix this, block it back up or something." Said Sam taking a step closer.

"Could they mend the block?" Thought Carly

"They could try but I have never heard of something that could." Said Azazel

"How? I am supposedly the first of my "kind", how do you fix this?" Said Carly backing up as he stepped forward.

"Come with us. We can take you back to the motel and talk to Bobby he's got to have something." Said Dean

"Are you sure he can fix this?" Asked Carly

"He can at least try." Said Dean

"Alright I'll come but you have to give me a moment." Said Carly

"Deal." Said Dean walking around her, "I'll call the police and hopefully they believe that Tatiana was the culprit."

"We can fix this, I know we can." Said Sam following after Dean.

"You know they can't fix it, right?" Asked Azazel

"I know but I won't be with them long enough for them to even try." Thought Carly

"You're running away?" Asked Azazel

"I put them danger when I was human and now so yeah I'm running." Thought Carly

Once they were both out of sight Carly bent down to pick up the sun. She pulled the skull key out of sun and placed it in her pocket then put the key around her neck. If she ever lost control or attacked someone they'd have a defense.

"Why are you taking the one thing that can weaken you?" Asked Azazel

"If I ever hurt someone I'd never forgive myself, this will help with that issue." Said Carly as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

They were planning to call Bobby in the morning so the boys headed to bed. Once asleep Carly slowly made her way out of the motel room but Sam wasn't as asleep as Carly thought.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Sam leaning against the motel as she turned around.

"What does it look like, I'm leaving." Said Carly

"We're going to find a way to fix this and if you run away we can't do that." Said Sam

"I became this monster to save you, Sam. I don't regret it because after all you have done for me for the past few weeks, being damned is the least of my worries but I can't be near you, either of you. Since we left all I wanted to do was feed from you. Dean smelled good but your blood was visible and I could barely control myself. I have never felt a hunger like this before and If I go back in there, there's a chance I could kill you." Said Carly

"I'm used to dangerous situations Carly, I think I can handle it." Said Sam

"Can you?" Asked Carly as Sam was suddenly pinned against a wall as her eyes went black, "Because I'm pretty sure I could have just killed you."

"You won't." Said Sam

"But I want to." Said Carly turning her eyes back to green as she backed up letting Sam go.

"Carly…" Said Sam

"Here." Said Carly throwing the sun to Sam.

"You took this?" Asked Sam

"When it's attached to me, I'm weak and I want you to have it." Said Carly taking the skull key necklace off handing it to Sam.

"I don't want to weaken you." Said Sam

"Eventually you might have to." Said Carly putting the necklace over Sam's head.

"Carly just come back inside we can fix this. Besides I need you...we need you." Said Sam

"You don't need me. I'm the one who almost got you killed multiple times, I am the reason that Dean is going to die in a year, this is all on me. Even before I knew I was this monster I messed everything up. You don't need me, no one does." Said Carly disappearing

"Carly!" Screamed Sam as he was left alone in the parking lot with a skull key necklace and a metal sun.


End file.
